Mother Bear
by Zimpson11
Summary: Placed somewhere in forth season. She does not have the innocence of Kate, the wit of Sarah and the allure of Alex. Nevertheless, Neal fell for her... sadly a little to late for she has already promised herself to someone else. Set somewhere in season four. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL FEATURES. PLEASE REVIEW (it gives me a sense of direction)
1. Chapter 1

New York is a big city with many people, and there are not many things there which can actually shock the citizens, but every now and then, something does happen. This time it was in a small, charming cafe in the main part of New City called 'Espresso House'. It was one of the quite few places which had become a regular place for Neal Caffrey. After being forcefully settled down for three years, he might have decided to find a place he could rely on. It was often a brief visit but being Neal Caffrey meant to be noticed even if it is in a crowd. Of course, his charming manners, clothing and blue eyes had become quite noticeable among the staff, and he was always welcomed with a sudden giggle and a flirting wink. It was one of these days that an unexpected event took place. It was a brief moment but a gentle haunting scene.

Neal Caffrey was the second in line when suddenly a little child ran toward the counter and knocked off a plate as she stole a pastry. She was trying to run out quickly while some were trying to stop her but it was not needed because quite unintentionally, one of the waitresses walked into her, and the little girl fell back on the floor. The waitress must have been completely unaware of the stolen pastry because she quickly bent down and cried, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

One of the other workers approached them angrily and he yelled at the little girl angrily, "Look what you done, you little thief. Thank god, you stopped her Angie!" The woman looked up confused by his tone. In the meanwhile the little girl was crying; partly because she was hurt and partly because she was scared. Angie looked at her co-worker and calmly said, "Take it easy, Phil. She is just a little girl." Phil seemed quite unaffected by this as she continued, "She was stealing. She broke the plate!" Angie turned her gaze to the little girl's hands where she tightly held the pastry. "Are you hungry?" Angie asked carefully. The girl was sobbing but managed to nod. "Come with me", Angie said as she helps the little girl on her feet. Phil seemed annoyed by Angie's kindness. "I will pay for the pastry and the plate." Phil stared at Angie and the little girl as they walked toward the nearest table.

Angie was a short woman, probably same height as Elizabeth Burke, with dark hair and brown eyes. She had a very simple cut which reached her shoulders and covered her forehead. Her brown skin suited her eyes and hair but she was not a woman that anyone would notice. She was very simple, and her clothing seemed to prove that. When the little girl stopped sobbing and sat comfortable on the chair, Angie announced that she would be right back. She walked behind the counter and grabbed a plate, a glass of milk and a pastry. She was unaffected by the many eyes watching her every move. Before returning to the table, she looked back said, "I am going on a break."

The little girl watched Angie with teary eyes. The little girl was in poor clothes. She was wearing a hood but her coat was thin and her jeans were ripped. Her shoes seemed to be old and impracticable. It was a heartbreaking image, and Neal complete caught by it. Angie placed all items in front of her without saying anything. She merely sat in front of her and watched the little girl eat cautiously. She had beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair. Her skin was very pale but it seemed that the colour was caused by the spring wind.

"What is your name?" Angie asked when the little girl's sobbing had stopped.

She glanced at Angie with sparkling eyes and spoke in whispery voice, "Daisy".

"That is a very pretty name." Angie smiled.

"Where are your parents?"

Daisy remained silence. Her eyes became teary again and Angie feared the answers. "Where do you live?"

Daisy said nothing. Angie smiled again, "I can help you."

"Thank you for the food."

"You are very welcome. Daisy, what are you doing here alone?"

"I don't want to go back."

As this conversation took place, Neal had ordered and received his coffee but he was not ready to leave for work. Instead he sat by a table nearby so he could hear their conversation. Both Daisy and Angie were unaware of this.

"Daisy, do you live with a foster family? Are there anyone I can call so they can pick you up?"

"I don't want to go back! Please." Daisy began to cry silently.

Angie moved closer and held Daisy in her arms. "No one sees me. They always hit me, and no one stops them!" Daisy cried a bit louder than before.

Neal wanted to know more but when his phone rang and the name Peter Burke appeared on the screen, he knew that he had to pick it up. As expected, he was summoned to the office immediately. He waited a moment to watch Daisy cry in Angie's embrace. However, he decided to leave despite his fascination.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't know that you had regular places." Peter said as they walked down the street to the museum.

"Well, I guess that I won't be leaving anytime soon so I should probably make myself comfortable."

"That sound like a good idea." Peter said with a smirk.

"I didn't know that people like her existed." Neal continued his conversation about Angie and Daisy. "She seemed really concerned."

"Yes, Neal; there are still people who are kind and caring." Peter replied in a mocking tone. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"She is not my type." Neal said

"Oh, I know that."

"How can you know that? You haven't even seen her."

"Because she is kind, caring and a waitress. She probably doesn't have any interest in killing, hunting or trick you."

"You make me sound like a freak."

"I am just stating my experience with your girlfriends."

"Let us just focus on the case." Neal said but Peter continued to smile when they met the manager. It was a quite simple case. A painting needed to be authenticated. However, the real issue was that the painting had been stolen many years ago. "Just another day at the White Collar division." Neal smirked. It was truly just another day. The case was simple but it could not be solved without effort. Few obstacles were overcome by Neal's usual wittiness, and all was well when the end was good. However, it was a busy week, and Neal didn't have the opportunity to return to Espresso House.

Everything was, however, the same. He stood in the line and almost expected that Daisy would return to steal again but when he was confident that it would not happened he looked away, and to his surprise found Daisy in new clothes sitting by the counter and drawing. When Neal ordered his coffee, he took the liberty to question

The woman by the counter was the usual giggle and wink woman, and Neal charmed her with a smile as he asked, "Isn't that the girl who tried to steal last week?"

"Yeah, one of your workers is taking care of her for while."

"So have you found her parents?" Neal asking knowingly that she didn't have any.

"Not yet" was the short and apathetic answer.

Neal had just gotten his coffee when Angie walked in after waitressing the table outside. Once again he placed himself close to them without drawing any attention. Daisy smiled to Angie and showed her the drawing. Angie stroked a hand through her hair as she smiled back, and then moved on to clean the tables behind Neal. He could not see her but he could hear when one of the other waitresses approached her in a mild voice.

"It was been a week, Angie. Have you called the social child service?"

"Not yet. I will do it soon."

"You said that three days ago too."

"Don't worry, Lisa. I know that I can't keep her with me."

"Well that behaviour shows that you don't. That tone sound like someone who is trying to find excuses to keep her."

"Lisa, she ran away, and she can do it again. She is very unhappy there. If she runs away again, she won't come here. What if something bad happen to her?"

"Why do you have to worry about that? You are getting too attached."

"You don't have to worry, okay? I don't have the economical situation to keep her with me. I know that."

"Then make the call."

"I will, I just need to make sure that she will be fine."

"You are making this harder on yourself."

Neal glanced at Angie as she walked passed him and before he could think any further, his phone rang again. Peter Burke again; he had to leave again. However, leaving that day he felt a pinch around his heart. He felt as if something was yet to be done but he couldn't stay.

"She kept the child?" Peter stopped suddenly. "She needs to make the call."

"She will. She just need some time."

"Neal, this is..."

"Peter, come on."

"I am just saying..."

"She knows, Peter."

"She could adopt her."

"I don't think that she would do that."

"I don't know. If you can get so attached to child in a week, I wouldn't be surprised if she would do it."

"Peter, no one would take on such a great responsibility without really thinking it through."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't adopt her!" Lisa's voice could be heard in the entire coffee shop, and a number of people turned their gazes to look at them. Another week had gone. "Lis, I just couldn't let her go. I checked it. I can adopt her."

"You are insane."

"Maybe, but I can't just let them take her!"

"You are completely out of your mind!"

"It is none of your business."

"Well, you don't listen when I say that."

"Because you make idiotic decisions"

"Oh so adopting a child because you feel sorry for tit is such a brilliant decisions."

"I am qualified to adopt her."

"Angie, you need to put your head in the game..."

"Lisa, you don't understand. You never will. Daisy is a brilliant child. She is sensitive, caring and so clever. She is not happy there, and if I send her back, I know that she will run away again."

"You cannot take this responsibility."

"I disagree." Angie walked away from Lisa without noticing Neal's amazement. He could already hear Peter in his head.

"I told you." A self-satisfied smile appeared on his face but Elizabeth was still surprised. Neal smiled, "Who would do something like that?"

"A saint", Elizabeth managed to say.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Peter asked suspeciously.

"No, I just heard them talking."

"Great, so now Neal Caffrey will become a stalker too."

"I am not stalking her! I am just a bit interested in her life."

"You are a bit too interested, Neal." Elizabeth smiled. Neal just looked away in an attempt to avoid the conversation but something in the air told the room that it was not the last time this conversation would take place. As the weeks passed, Neal found out more and more about Angie. Lisa continually tried to convince Angie to not adopt but Angie was determined. For a long time, he didn't see Daisy but he also noticed that once a week, Angie was not there either. Lisa was always circulating around Angie. Neal's favourite comment was "you are twenty-six, you are unmarried and you already have eight year old girl. This is just too absurd." Angie had stopped responding to these comments.

When the second week was passing, Daisy appeared again. However, it was with another woman who clearly was from the child service. Daisy rushed toward Angie who embraced her warmly. It was impossible to believe that they had only met some few weeks ago. The woman approached them smilingly. Angie asked Daisy to sit by the counter. Lisa brought her pastry, and Angie found a table for herself and the woman. Neal could hear that the woman was interrogating Angie. Angie answered well to all the questions but the most striking answer was the last. It made Neal smile and it was without doubt the answer that settled it all. The woman spoke in a mild tone, "you are changing her life."

Angie then answered with a calm smile, "I think she is changing mine. I was always so afraid of being responsible for someone else's life but when I see her, I just want to be there for her. I truly think that God might have sent her to me."

Neal had heard everything about her. She was adopted into a family but they did not have much contact any more. She believed in God but did not belong to a particular religion. She dropped out of university and had two works. However, she was still very flexible. The second job was at a restaurant. She only worked there twice a week but she was rearranging her working hours. However, despite everything he had learned, her answer was still able. Neal was interrupted again and he had to leave.

"She is actually doing it." Peter said a bit surprised.

"She really is." Neal smiled to himself.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Beth asked if you wanted to come by."

"I think I will pass. There is a restaurant I wanted to try."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why this sudden interest in books again?" Lisa asked as she walked sat on the chair in front of Angie. Angie was on her break. She was reading the 'the age of innocence' but when Lisa spoke, she closed the book and smiled. "Daisy wanted to buy some books. She loves reading stories so I went to the book store but then I saw this book and remembered how I always wanted to read it."

"Someone is missing their university time. I be damned. The thing I couldn't do in three years, Daisy did in three months."

"I don't miss it. I miss reading good books. These old stories are always so much more charming and touching. You know the main character sends these yellow roses to a woman, and right now I feel like buying some yellow roses."

"You have always taken these stories too seriously." Lisa rolled her eyes.

Angie replied with a charming smile. Neal couldn't help himself from smiling with her, and when Lisa left her behind, he waited a moment before he turned around and spoke to her with smile, "that is a good book."

For a moment Angie was slightly surprised but she quickly managed to smile and reply, "I think so too. It has been while since a book have caught me like this."

"When was the last time?"

"Jane Austen's pride and prejudices. I guess it is a bit of cliché."

"It doesn't matter if it is a good one."

"I am sorry but you seem familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"You served me yesterday at the Ezios."

"Oh my god", she smiled a bit embarrassed. "I am sorry. I have an awful memory."

"Don't worry about it. So you work here too?"

"Yeah, I have two jobs, but it is great. Everyone is so nice here and Ezios that I barely notice how much I work."

Neal was about to talk again but his phone rang and he sighed as he knew that it could only Peter. He apoligized picked up the phone and promised to be there soon. As this happened, he noticed that Angie was observing him. But when Lisa who stood by the counter made some weird gesture, Angie looked away as her face began to colour.

"I have to go." Neal said as he hung up and Angie merely smiled. Neal was aware that Lisa was rushing toward Angie as he walked out. However, instead of heading toward Peter, he walked the other way and across the street where a small but charming flower shop was open. The man owning the show was an elderly man with a short height and white hair. His dark eyes contrasted his fair skin but gave him a kind appearance. "I want to send a bouquet of yellow roses to that shop. It is for one of the waitresses called Angie, but I was hoping that we could keep my name out of it."

The elderly man smiled as if he was child that had walked into a candy store. He was a romantic person. Neal could tell, and he wondered if that was why this man had opened the flower shop. "No problem at all, my friend." The man had a little accent which revealed that he was from France. "I will deliver the flowers myself." Neal laughed briefly, "Thank you very much." The man smiled broadly and bowed his head in a gesture that showed that he was pleased to help.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Neal said after Peter had stared at him for a long time.

"You spend a lot of time in that coffee shop."

"Have you been checking my anklet? I think you misusing your power now."

"I am doing my job."

"I am drinking coffee."

"I believe you. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"I don't think she was there."

"Hm. Maybe she will be there when Beth and Mozzie go there?"

"Why are they going there?"

"They were talking about it. Mozzie was saying that he needed to know if she was one of the suits, and Beth just wanted to meet the mystery saint."

"And you accused me of stalking?" Neal said in an accusing tone.

"Like I could have stopped them"

"Like you tried"

Peter answered with a satisfied smile, and Neal shook his head in disbelief while he sighed. As he sat by his desk he thought about getting another cup of coffee but decided that it would be a desperate move. However, he expected that Elizabeth would call any time to talk about it. A small smile appeared on his face as he imagined Angie being observed and studied by Elizabeth and Mozzie. For some reason he thought that she would do well. He was right which he knew when Mozzie said, "I don't see the attraction. She is just a normal and nice girl."


	5. Chapter 5

The yellow roses were sent over and over again but Neal didn't return for another week. In the office the legend of Angie had been passed on to more people so when he came to the office Jones and Diana would ask mischievously, "did you enjoy your morning coffee?" Neal ignored the comment with a smile which gestured that it was not funny. Of course that did not stop them. However, when he returned to the café, he felt courageous as Angie smiled to him. It seemed that she wanted to talk to him but couldn't make herself to do it. Instead of going to the counter, he approached her as she cleaned the tables. She smiled unsurely but charmingly which only gave way for his question. "I know that this is seems a bit rush but I was wondering if I could buy you dinner some time." The surprise could not be hidden. She didn't say anything for while but suddenly, they were interrupted by Lisa who rushed toward them and said, "of course, you can! She will be delighted." Neal smiled to her, "will she talk during the dinner or should I reserve another seat for you?" Lisa blushed slightly but answered wittily, "that is very nice of you but she will able to talk."

Angie was, however, not able to talk that moment. She swallowed nervously and smiled but her words seemed to be stuck in her throat. "How about tomorrow at seven?"

"My shift will end at seven." She said in a low voice.

"Great, so I will meet you here. We could eat at the restaurant just down the corner."

It took a while but Angie managed to say, "okay", with a small and nervous smile. He had not realized how nervous he was. However, when he walked out of the café, he sighed with relief.

"Why would you do that?" Mozzie asked with stunning tone. When Neal stood before his mirror, trying on a black shirt for the date.

"That is what people do, Moz. They ask out the people they like."

"No, that is what people do. People like you and me do not get involved with people like that."

"Well, for now I am one of them so I might as well enjoy it."

"Does she know about your past? What will happen to her when you suddenly are back to your usual life."

Neal suddenly gazed at Mozzie with a suspicious smile, "Moz, are you worried about me or her?"

"I am just saying that she is still in the process of adopting that girl, and if you ruin something for her, she might not have the courage to do it anymore. You might end up ruining both of their lives."

"You have always had a soft spot for orphans."

"We cannot control the fruit of our actions."

"Moz, don't worry. Nothing will happen."

Neal walked out and left Mozzie behind btu his words didn't really leave Neal before he stood in front of the café and watched Angie walk out. It was not just joy of finally meeting Angie outside working hours but her new appearance which was elegant and simple, fashionable and plain. Her green long shirt reached her knees and the black simple belt showed her figures. She wore a little jewellery and very simple make-up but the black eyeliner drawn attention to her brown eyes which seemed bigger than he remembered. She walked out nervously but committed. It took a while for Neal to say something but he managed in the end to both to smile and compliment her. The first few minutes were spent in silence but Angie finally broke with a simple question which she knew the answer to. "Can I ask you something? Did you send me those yellow roses?"

Neal smiled, "guilty as charged". This phrase seemed very ironic to him but he decided to hide his smile as Angie did not know anything about his past yet. "Were you in doubt?"

"Actually, my first guess was Lisa. I thought it was a joke but then I thought about you. I wasn't sure but when you asked me to dinner, I thought that it had to be you. Mr. Moreu wouldn't tell me anything."

"I thought that a little mystery would be fun."

Angie smiled to confirm his ideas but then became silentagain as they walked down the street. "You seem very nervous." Neal said.

"It's been a while since I have been to dinner." She admitted as she coloured. She tried to hide it by looking away from him.

"How long?"

"A couple of years. I have been locked in my own little world for a while."

"Seems like a long while. Why did you do that?"

"It is a long story."

"Well, I dare say we have time enough."

She smiled, "I had a quarrel with this world."

"That was a very short story." Neal said

Angie laughed and Neal noticed that she always placed a hand in front of her lips when she laughed. "Well, normally people don't understand what I mean."

"I do." He claimed proudly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You were mad at the world. It disappointed you, and you needed to create your own for while."

She looked at him with admiration as she said, "you really do understand."

"So what made you return to this world?"

Angie thought about it for a while but then replied with mischievous smile, "pastry". Neal smiled but of course she was not aware that they were smiling at the exact same thing.

As they walked in the restaurant and as they were ordering, there was a pleasant silence between them. It was only when they food arrived that they proceeded their conversation. Naturally, Neal started by asking question he knew the answer to. He asked about her family and her past. The more they spoke, the more charming she seemed.

"Lisa has been trying to get me back to university for years. I just can't do it anymore."

"why not? You clearly still love to read."

"It is not about reading. I mean I do love to read books and especially fiction but it was something else. It was a world where everything was put into a scale, you know. It was an academic world where we were always criticizing the past but looking at the present with the same eyes. We live in a very arrogant time. Always so proud that we have left behind the old tradition and rituals, always claiming that we have become so much better but yet everything is only about power, money and... superiority." She smiled briefly and sadly. But she quickly returned to her usual self as she apologized, "I am so sorry. I just got lost in my own world."

"Don't be." Neal smiled to her.

At this point none of them had expected to be interrupted by this tall man who walked in so charmingly with his beautiful wife and stopped by their table. "Neal?" The man said.

Neal looked at the man then sighed with an annoyed smile, "Peter". And when Angie looked at the woman she said, "Elizabeth?"

Neal was slightly surprised. He knew that they had met but it seemed that it was more than that.

"Oh hey, Angie! How nice to see you."

"You too."

"You two know each other", Peter asked with an exaggerated surprise.

"Are you Neal's mystery date?" Elizabeth asked with a playful smile

Angie just smiled and Neal took over, "Yes, she is."

"What a small world." Elizabeth replied.

"We were just waiting for our table." Peter said.

"You can wait here if you like." Angie offered sweetly.

"How nice of you!" Peter said and sat down too quickly.

"How do you know each other?" Angie asked.

"We work together. Neal is our consultant." Peter said smilingly. Neal tried to hide his irritation with a smile.

"Haven't he told you yet?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Neal have been so kind that he has merely listened to me talking about myself."

"That is our Neal; always obtaining information." Peter smiled.

Angie smirked as Neal smiled more irritated. "Oh have you told him about your name?" Elizabeth asked, clearly in the attempt to save Neal. Neal suddenly looked at Angie as her expressions changed. She seemed embarrassed but kept smiling. Elizabeth continued, "It is so sweet."

"I look forward to that." It was Neal's turn to smirk.

"Honey, I think our table is ready." Peter nodded and they both stood up to take leave.

"So what was that about your name?" Neal asked.

"Oh no we have been talking about me all this time. It is your turn. Tell me about your job."

"Well, actually I can't really do that. It is for the FBI so it is classified."

"That sound like a bad excuse."

"I tell you what. If this date goes well, I will tell you at the end of it."

"Why at the end?"

"Your name?" He reminded.

There was a small smile and a brief silence before she answered. "Well, most people expect that Angie is short for Angela but that is not entirely the case with me. My first name is Angel."

Neal stared at her with a suppressed laugh, "Your name is Angel."

My adoptive father always said that I was like an angel so he decided that to make it my name."

"And you didn't mind."

"I was two years old."

"But you kept it."

"I couldn't make myself to change it so I just shorten it. Please don't laugh." She smiled shyly.

"No, that is a very sweet story."

They wre both smiling but when silence returned, Neal began to gaze at Angie. Everything about her began to attract Neal: Her eyes, her shy smile and her calm movements. Eventually, his smile faded as he realized that he could not hide his past anymore. "Angie, I need to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

Angie was avoiding Neal's gaze as he continued to apologize, "I wasn't trying to keep you in dark." Angie breathed deeply, "Will you be honest with me if you I ask you something?" Angie looked at her plate.

Neal thought about her words but decided to say, "Yes".

"Why do you steal?"

There was a moment of silence but Angie managed to look at him. It was a mild and concern gaze.

"I guess it is my way to live life."

Neal was stunned when Angie smiled briefly and said, "Do you want desert?"

"That's it?"

"My father taught me once that nothing in life is given." Angie said as she took the last bite of her food. "I think you should listen to that advice."

Neal laughed briefly, "I have never met anyone who was able to stun me like this."

"I like to be the first."

The evening went on as it would have if he had never said anything. Neal wanted to know more and more about Angie, and she tried to know more about Neal. Nothing seemed to bother them. Peter and Elizabeth left before them but it was clear that they both wanted to stay. However, it was Angie's turn to confess when they walked out of the restaurant.

"I few weeks back, I found this little girl. She lived with me for some while and I..."

"decided to adopt her."

Angie was stunned, "How did you know that?"

"I work for the FBI, and your friend speaks very loudly. And I was there when she stole the pastry."

Angie began to laugh, "So you knew all along? Lisa kept telling me that I shouldn't tell you yet."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not."

"How did you make such a big decision so quickly?"

Angie smiled, "I believe that there are certain things in life which are just right, and when these things happen we will know. That was how I felt with Daisy. My father adoptive in a haste too, and I thought that it must have been how dad felt."

"you are closed with your dad?"

"Was. He passed away when I turned eight. After that I never felt at home again. My mother and siblings were not that fond of me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess they felt that I was claiming on their pain. They lost someone, and they thought that my grief was false."

"But you forgive them?"

Angie smile faded, "I can't say I do."

Neal was stunned again. "You seem to have."

"No I have found some explanations but I can't forgive them. I was eight. I had lost my father, the only one I truly thought loved me. I thought I would never be loved again. My biological parent abandoned me when I was a baby but I didn't care about them. For me, dad was my only parent. I am not so good with forgiveness."

"I thought you would be."

"Nothing is given."

"Tell me more about you."

"Isn't that what I have been doing all day? It is your turn now."

"I am just a con man that got caught and is now doing time."

"Nothing is that simple. How did you get caught?"

Neal smiled but remained silent. Angie smiled, "okay, I will put that in the classified file."

"That's it? You are giving up already."

Angie merely smiled and continued, "let me ask you something more simple, and I have the right to know this."

"Alright", Neal smiled.

"Why did you ask me out?" Angie was looking at her hands and her smile seemed to fade.

"Shouldn't I have? I thought we were having a good time."

"That's not what I mean. I don't think I am your type. I am a very simple girl."

"Nothing is given." Neal smiled and Angie laughed heartily. Neal and Angie walked until they reached Angie's apartment which luckily was only some blocks away from the cafe. She stood by the door for a while and played with her keys. She was blushing but tried to hide it. Neal stepped closer to her and she looked up. "I had a wonderful time." She said nervously.

"Me too", Neal said and took another step closer to her.

Neal was about to lean forward but his phone rang. It was obvious that he thought about letting it ring but when he looked on the screen, his expression told that he had to. The screen showed Mozzie.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's it?" Mozzie asked suspiciously and utterly surprised.

"That was all she asked", Neal replied with a smile and happy shrug.

"So she forgive you?"

"Well, I don't think she counted it as something that needed to be forgiven for. She said that she is not good with forgiveness."

"That does not sound good for you."

"Why did you call?"

"I have a problem."

"There's a change." Neal said sarcastically.

"Someone is after me... again."

"What? Who?"

"When you were in prison... the first time? I might have con someone from the Irish mob."

Neal sighed heavily, "your past is really catching up with you."

And so Neal returned to his usual worries and life. Of course it was another one of the case which could not be given to Peter until Neal could actually help catching those guys. Another night spent in planning the next con. When Neal returned to his life after escaping, he had for some reason thought that it would not be necessary to do this anymore; a childish dream perhaps.

"Are you going to see her again?" Mozzie said without looking up.

"Yes, Moz." Neal replied in the same manner.

And he did. Days went by and he saw her again and again. He made her laugh and she continued to surprise him. The most astonishing thing was her temper which Neal had never expected; More than that she had a sharp tongue . He witnessed it when they were waiting for their food on another date and a customer's voice seemed to interrupt them all the time. He was either complaining about the waitresses, the food or the cooking. He was on the table beside Angie and Neal which only made his voice louder to them. He was a rich man in a fancy suit sitting with his business partner who didn't say much. His expression showed that he had given up a long time ago. And then the worst thing happened, the waitress spilled some water on the table. Nothing was destroyed but it definitely gave the man something to complain about again. His voice was louder as he was yelling at the waitress and calling her incompetent. Of course the waitress was apologizing but the man didn't stop.

Eventually, Angie stood up, "Will you calm down? She said she is sorry."

"Mind your own business, lady. She was the one who screw up."

"She made a mistake. It is called being human; you should try it some time."

"Excuse me?", the man said offended and loud.

"You heard me. For the last half an hour you have been doing nothing but to bitch like a little teenage girl. You sound like a pig being poked by a stick."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is a bloody idiot in a fancy little suit who thinks he can talk badly to other people. Why don't you sit down and behave like an adult. I know you like hearing your own voice but you are the only one, Mr. Armani suit."

There was a brief moment of silence, and the man was both stunned and offended but didn't know how to react. Angie ordered again, "Sit down and shut up for a change."

Despite the fact that Neal was completely stunned by Angie's temper, he managed to look at the partner who was smiling impressively and playfully. When she sat down again, She met Neal's gaze with a smile and playful comment, "did I mention that I have a very bad temper?"

"I didn't expect that, but it is admirable."

"sure, let us call it that." Angie smiled.

However, before they left the restaurant, a man stopped them. It was the partner of Armani suit. This man was elderly but it did not make him less handsome or elegant. His blue eyes were bright, and though his hair was turning grey in many places, he did not seem old at all. "I just wanted to say that it was very admirable that you stood up for again my partner."

"Well, I am a waitress myself so I know how it feels when someone behaves like douche, and I know how it feels when everyone just look on passively as if it is a show for their entertainment." Angie's expressions were neither cold nor accusing but there was a sad smile which clearly got through the man.

"What is your name?"

"Angie Noam"

"I am Sean Kane, the owner of CJ Company. Well Ms. Noam, I could really use someone with your courage in my company." He then handed her a card and continued, "My assistant just quit."

"I don't even know if I can do it."

"You will be just perfect with a little practise. I am sure."

Sean shook hands with them both and walked away elegantly, leaving behind a very confused Angie. "Did that just happened?" Angie asked in such a confused tone that Neal couldn't help himself from laughing. Angie never called. However, midway home, she said, "I want to see your place."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth told me that you have this fantastic place."

"you spoke to Elizabeth."

"Yeah. She comes by the cafe all the time."

"I didn't know that."

"So are we going to your place?"

"Alright, if that is what you want."

Angie smiled and on their way to the apartment, Neal told everything about June, the place and Peter. He spoke about some of his cons and Angie listened calmly until he accidently mentioned his escape to the remote island. "Wait, your sentence could have been dropped. Why did you run away?"

"It is complicated. There was this one man who would rather see me in jail."

"Right, he was not much for second chances." she deduced

"Yeah, sort off."

"So what happens when you finally do get free?"

"I don't know. It looks like I have a lot of time to think about that."

Angie smiled but something in her expression told him that she didn't believe him. June was not home, which seemed to disappoint Angie but Neal merely smiled. When she walked into his room, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Do you like it?" Neal asked.

"I love it. It is perfect." And when she saw the balcony, she rushed out. For a moment she just silently observed the view.

"You have a humble image of perfect."

"You know when I was seventeen, I promised myself that would get a place like this; small but elegant with a fantastic view. I feel like I am in my dream home."

"So what happened? Why didn't you find that home?"

"When I gave up on everything else, I felt that I didn't deserve it... and I doubt that I could afford anything like it."

Neal smiled, "you shouldn't give up on your dreams."

"Well, I had always duel dreams. In one dream I saw this but then there was another dream. I saw this simple two storey house with a small garden, and there was this tree with a swing. There was a small girl sitting on the swing and a boy who was a bit older. He was pushing her on the swing. It was as if there were two worlds, and I didn't know what I wanted the most. I guess that is why I ended up not getting any of them." Angie had drifted but when she stopped, it was as if someone had woken her from the dreams. She smiled again, "I am sorry. I just got lost in my own world...again."

"You are going to have Daisy soon."

"Yeah, I am half-way there."

"How is the process going?"

"they are just doing some last checking, and then they will send her here. Everything is ready. She can't wait to start school. She is such a nerdy kid."

Neal laughed, "I assume that it fits to you."

"Maybe", she smiled. Neal's hands slowly began to run up Angie's arms and despite the night, he could see how she coloured. Her breathing became deeper, and he stepped closer. Angie stood still as Neal approached but her eyes remained on the city. His hands reached her face. She looked him in the eyes but when he leaned in and kissed her, and she closed her them.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am just saying there is something very different about you, and it is not just your new style, which is actually a bit sexy." Lisa said as she followed Angie around in the cafe.

"Lis, what are you talking about? There is nothing new about me."

"You are getting aggressive which means I am getting close."

"You are insane."

"Just tell me, and I leave you alone."

"Lis, there is nothing to tell."

"Did you cut your hair?"

"no"

"did you colour it?"

"no"

"did you..."

"no!"

"Alright, alright. You know that I am going to find out."

Lisa walked toward the counter when Neal approached Angie, "What is going on?"

"Nothing", Angie smiled with a little colour.

"You were a bit in a hurry this morning." Neal said as he kissed her briefly.

"Well, I had to get home to change but someone kept slowing me down. This is the first time I am late for work, and Lisa thought that I was dying."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have to work at Ezios. I have to take some extra shifts before Daisy come."

"Are you considering Sean Kane's offer?"

"I don't even know him."

"I checked him out. The company is very successful. He is a big shot. If you worked there you probably wouldn't need two jobs."

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I am not sure it is a good idea. I am adopting Daisy so I can let someone else look after here. I have worked it all out, and I can be around her much more if I stay here."

"I won't push you into it then."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek but continued, "Neal, I was thinking that maybe you should meet Daisy."

There was brief moment of silence so Angie continued, "I know it is a bit too soon but it would make a lot of things easy for me. You told me that June had a young granddaughter so I thought that maybe we could just visit at June's place because it would make it a bit less formal ..." Angie spoke faster and faster until Neal finally said, "I don't mind."

"Really..." Angie asked clearly a bit surprised.

"Were you nervous when you asked?" Neal smirked

"I have never been so nervous about anything in my life." Angie managed to smile and Neal kissed her again, "I will talk to June."

"Thank you", she said again and kissed him.

"You are going to meet Daisy?" Peter said with a loud voice so that Jones and Diana walked nearer to them.

"Why are you talking like it is bad idea?" Neal answered.

"I don't understand this girl."

"She doesn't treat me like a criminal."

"I know", Peter said a bit thoughtful.

"Are you suspicious of her?" Neal asked clearly offended.

"I am just wondering how she can be so forgiving."

"She is not. I never lied to her or hurt or tried to deceive her so I don't have any reason to ask for forgiveness."

"Is that so?"

"She told me that."

"She is beginning to scare me."

"She is a different kind of girl, Peter. Her view of the world is colourful."

"I guess you are right. She might really be an Angel."

Neal smiled satisfied as they walked into the conference room. Another case and another day at the white collar division went on. When he reached home, Mozzie approached him with his problem again. "We need to get FBI on the case." Neal finally decided.

Peter was not the only one who found Angie's nature suspicious. Mozzie, naturally, demanded to be there when Angie and Daisy came by. Neal wasn't entirely happy for it but he knew better than anyone else that he couldn't stop it.

"Are you nervous?" Mozzie asked.

"Why would I be nervous, Moz? She is just a little girl."

"What if she doesn't like you?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Who am I kidding? Every girl loves you, no matter age,"

"Thank you", Neal smirked.

The bell rang and when Neal came down he was astonished to see Daisy. It wasn't just her smiling face but her entire personality. She was less shy and more talking. She was a charmer which was apparent by her cheeky smile and glowing eyes. It was obvious that June fell in love with Daisy. When Angie saw Neal, She introduced them, and soon after Daisy's mouth dropped opened and she exclaimed, "you are James Bond Man?" Realizing her mistake, she put a hand in of her mouth and looked at Angie who was really confused by her comment. "What are you talking about?"

Daisy smiled mischievously, "Lisa told me not to tell you."

"Oh really, well you will definitely not be spending any time with her anymore."

Daisy laughed briefly. Neal kneeled down to her and shook her hand as he said, "My real name is Neal Caffrey. Shh, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Daisy laughed more and nodded. She ran into the kitchen where June was calling her and left behind Angie and Neal. "I didn't know you were so good with kids." Angie said with a pleased smile.

"I just try to be myself." He said as he held her in his arms and gave her long and passionate kiss.

"Oh get a room" Mozzie interrupted them.

"Mozzie, I didn't know you were going to be here." Angie said happily.

"Well, I am obligated to meet every woman in Neal's life."

"I respect that."

"Good" was Mozzie's last words as he walked into the kitchen.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Angie asked.

"He is just a bit suspicious."

The rest of the evening went well. There were no problems, and Daisy enjoyed herself. After dinner, Angie helped June while the others sat in the living room. After some while Neal decided to help the girls so he could spend more time with Angie but when he reached the door he stopped.

"I don't think I have ever been in love." Angie said.

"Are you not in love with Neal?" June asked worriedly.

"no, I am! I just think that I don't think I have been it before. I was always this rational girl. Everything was about the clever thing to do, and I never really followed my heart in these matters. I was always so scared to fall for the wrong boy or something, or to be manipulated. So when someone asked me out, my first thought were he is clever, nice and simple. There is no reason to not go out with him."

"Was it different with Neal?" Neal could hear the playfulness in June's voice.

"Everything went so fast, and the next thing I knew, I way lying awake in the middle of night because I was looking forward to see him. I tried to keep myself calm but nothing helped. I have never felt this before so yes, " She paused and then continued, "I understand that you and Mozzie are looking after Neal, and that my kindness, if you will, is suspicious but you have to understand that everything I am is built on a lot of experience with pain. I am not capable of judging. When Neal told me, I asked him one question, 'Why do you do it'? And his answer was that it was his way to live in this world. I know that he is not a killer, and I know that he does not want to hurt people. I could see that so I only needed to know why he did the other things, and I was happy to know that it wasn't greed or arrogance even. So yes June, I might not be reacting the way that someone should or probably would, but I have lived so long now in these unwritten rules about what is right and wrong that I can see right through them. These rules can never tell me what people are. Neal might be criminal but it is nothing but a name that the world use when it want to frame something."

There was a moment of silence before June spoke again, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, and I truly admire how much you care for him."

Neal suddenly walked in, pretending that he had not heard anything. "June, why don't you go sit with the girls... and Mozzie. I will help Angie."

June smiled broadly as she walked out and said, "I am sure you will."

Angie tried to not look at him as he approached her. "You need help?" he asked as he stood behind her, and his hands ran down from her shoulders to her hands. "I work in a restaurant. I think I know how to wash dishes."

"Help can't hurt you." He answered as he kissed her shoulder.

"I don't think that this will help."

"It will help me." He turned her round and kissed her. His hands were on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She weakly tried to push herself back but their lips only parted a little as she breathed, "Neal, someone is going to walk in."

"I don't care." He breathed and pulled her closer. His hand moved to her face and she was leaning on the counter. She pulled herself aslittle back but not enough distance their lips. "Stay here tonight", he breathed. "I can't. They will pick up Daisy tomorrow morning. This is her last visit before they give her to me forever. I don't want to mess it up."

"You can just leave early."

"SO I can be late again like last time"

"I will be good. I promise."

She coloured, "I am not sure if I should take that risk."

"Seriously, if you two get any closer to each other, I will refuse to eat in this house again." Mozzie said from the door.

"Sounds tempting." Neal said with playful smile to Angie.

Angie pushed him away and continued to wash up.

Neal asked irritated"What is it, Moz?"

"I sort of need to talk to about something." Moz said with an expression that clearly showed that he wanted to talk about something related to the Irish mob.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mozie I told you, I have figured it all out. I have tipped Peter..."

"They are out of town." Mozie interrupted.

"What?"

"It appears that I have been a bit too paranoid."

"You said there were here for you!" Neal whispered aggressively.

"I might have overestimated my important." He replied in vain.

"So why did they contact you?"

"They didn't"

"Moz!"

"I saw them, and there were rumours. It is completely justified!"

"We are talking about the Irish Mob!"

In their heated discussion none of them had heard the door opened which made it possible for Angie to hear the two last words. "Irish Mob?" Her eyes went from Neal to Mozie and then back. The first three seconds were spent in silence but Neal stepped forward with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

Angie stared at Neal for a brief while but then changed expression as she answered, "Yeah. Daisy and I are leaving. I thought I would just tell you."

"You have to go now?"

"Yeah. I think it is best that we leave now so Daisy can get to bed. I see you soon." Angie kissed Neal but glanced at them both before she left.

"Well, that was awkward." Mozzie said.

Neal sighed, "Well these sorts of things will happen when you worries about things that we should not worry about."

"It was a rational conclusion. One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too."

"Friedrich Nietzsche" Neal said unimpressed.

He suddenly took his jacket and walked out. Mozzie yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"To hold onto my heart" Neal yelled back as he rushed down the stairs.

Whenever he was alone, he could not help to wonder how he had missed Angie for so long. She had always been there but he had never even looked. And when he stood before her door and waited for her to open it, he cursed himself for it. She opened the door. First, she was surprised but then she smiled and asked with playful tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that just because you couldn't stay, it doesn't mean that I can't." He walked in and embraced her. She tried to pull herself back, "Neal, Daisy won't go to sleep if she sees you."

"Well then, we should go to your room." He gently pulled her toward the room as he began to kiss her neck. She smiled and laughed but continually tried to push him back.

"Daisy will hear you" Angie whispered but Neal sat down on the bed and pulled her closer to him. She sat in his lap and kissed him but tried to pull herself back. Neal kept pulling her closer and he placed her on the bed as his hands moved down to her waist, then hips and then he pulled her dress up. Eventually, Angie gave in and she opened his shirt. Whether Daisy heard them or not is unknown but when she lay in Neal's embrace she hoped loudly that she had not. Neal smiled and kissed her hand.

There was a brief pause because Angie spoke again, "I don't mean to be a noisy girlfriend but what were you talking about with Mozzie?"

"Nothing special" Neal said kissed her hand again.

"Neal, be honest."

"It is nothing."

"Irish mob does not mean 'nothing'."

"It turned out to be nothing."

She glanced at him and sighed. Neal just smiled at her and held her closer to which she did not protest. The rest of the night was spent in a calm sleep which was erupted by the loud giggle of Daisy when se the next morning walked into the room.

Ignoring it at first, Angie merely turned in her sleep but suddenly realizing that the sound was very close she almost jumped out of her sleep and stared at Daisy with wide eyes. She desperately tried to cover her entire body but Neal refused to wake up. "Daisy, Honey. Why don't you go and watch some TV then I will be out in a minute."

Daisy walked out, still giggling and in his sleepy voice Neal said, "well that was awkward."

"You could have woken up."

"How would that have helped he asked with one eyes open."

Angie opened her mouth but then closer it again due to lack of words.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know that you have to have 'the birds and the bees' conversation now, right?" Neal teased as he held his arms around her to prevent her from getting up. "I am not having that talk! I don't even know why it is called the 'the birds and the bees'. I never had that conversation."

"Well you are a natural talent." Neal said as he kissed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I need to get dressed. The social worker will be here soon!" Neal didn't let go but just kissed her neck as his hands moved to her chest. She pushed him back as she rushed toward the bathroom with the blanket. Neal dressed too and luckily they both just got ready when the door bell rang. Angie rushed to the door as if it was evaluation of how quickly she responded to the bell, and if it was so, she would definitely have passed. Neal followed her. He winked to Daisy as he walked in. The social worker walked in but her visit was very brief. Angie asked if she would have some breakfast but she was in rush. However, she was very polite and warm so Angie did not feel insecure. Daisy hugged Angie for a long time before she let go, and when the door was closed, Angie put a hand on her heart as if she was trying to keep in her chest. "I miss her already." She whispered with a sad face.

"Well then let's cheer you up with breakfast." Neal said and walked behind the kitchen desk to get the pans and bread."

Angie did feel a little better as Neal constantly charmed and amused her with his jokes. For anyone it would have been impossible to think that a seed of doubt had been planted in Angie head at this point. She was not aware of it herself and if anyone had asked, she would sincerely deny it. The seed remained in the depths of the mind for months without being watered or cared for. Their life continued as it always had. Neal met her almost every morning at the coffee shop, and whenever it was possible, Angie went to the park to meet Neal. Their relationship became deeper and bolder. They argued rarely as Angie did rarely complain about anything. Even when Daisy was a permanent part of their lives, nothing seemed to change.

"Don't these sorts of things usually take much more time?" Neal asked Angie as they sat on a bench the day before Daisy was officially adopted.

"Yeah, but Daisy connected with me quickly, and apparently, that is quite a wonder. Besides I had everything for her so they made it go a little quicker."

"So you are now officially a mother?" Neal smiled.

"I am but I think that Daisy looks at me as a friend or an older sister. I don't think she is ready to see someone else in the role of a mother."

"Are you ready to have a daughter?"

"I think so. I have been alone for so long now."

"You have me."

"Yeah. Don't you think it is a bit funny that I meet you after I meet Daisy?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" Neal says with an exaggerated facial expression.

"No. Of course not, I just think it is a bit unusual and funny." Angie replies as she plays along.

Neal pulls her into his embrace and holds as she gently says, "I wish I had met you sooner."

At that point no one had thought that anything bad could happen. Even Daisy was bounding with Neal as he came by more and more often. In Daisy's head she had a big family. June was like a grandmother, Mozzie and Peter were like uncles while Elizabeth was the sweet aunt. After some time, Daisy and Angie had sleepovers at Neal's apartment. However, as their life became more intimate, a shadowy spot seemed to become bigger and bigger.

Neal and Mozzie were always standing in their own corner and talking. Clearly, there was some sort of problem but Neal never told anything and when Angie dared to ask, he often said that it was nothing. Thus, the seed was slowly watered. Angie knew everything there was to know about his past but when it came to his present she was shut out. She did not know much about his work and almost nothing about what he was doing when he wasn't with here.

"Do you ever tell her?" Mozzie asked after an evening with Angie and Daisy.

"All the things that you still do."

"I don't do anything. I am a legal person."

"Well, you do sometimes."

"There is nothing to tell, Moz. I don't steal or do anything."

"Have you told her about Ellen or your Dad?"

"Moz, why are you suddenly so concerned?"

"I am just wondering how she is dealing with everything. Some time ago you talked about wanting to know more about your father, and you even talked to Ellen about it. Does she know?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You told me once that Angie is not so forgiving. Maybe you shouldn't challenge that."

"Are you actually giving me advice about relationship, Moz?"

"Just think about what you are doing."

Neal did not bother because the sun was shining and he was not bothered by the small shadows around him. The same, however, could not be said about Angie. The shadows were mostly around her and it became worse as she began to notice Neal's behaviour. At times he seemed worried and at times he was unusually happy but he would never tell why. Silently, the glass was filling itself until the very last drop. At normal evening, an aggressive knock sounded on the door. Three agents stood outside and with a search warrant. When they walked in she was unable to say anything but when she saw Daisy's frightened face, she spoke loudly. "what are you even looking for?" No one responded.


	11. Chapter 11

***I am really sorry for this late update. I got stuck.**

After a long and thorough search, nothing was found. One of the agents came to the kitchen where Daisy and Angie stood. "Ms. Noam, we are very sorry for this". The agent glanced at Daisy's terrified face. "What is going on?"She asked. "We were trying to find something which was stolen."

Angie took a deep breath, "This is about Neal Caffrey, isn't it?"

"He is arrested. We suspected that he had hid it here."

"How did you know that Caffrey had been here?"

"Agent Burke knew about your relationship and he made the call to check your house."

"Peter? He sent you here?"

"We have to be thorough."

"How long have Neal been arrested?"

"Since yesterday"

"Have you seen him with anything suspicious?" The agent was careful with this question.

"No." Angie's answer was brief but very deep at the same time. The agent took leave. "Where is Neal, Angie?" Daisy asked in a little voice.

"I will call Uncle Mozzie and find out." Daisy nodded and walked into her room as Angie called Mozzie.

He had barely picked up the phone before Angie burst out, "Where is Neal? What is going on?"

"Angie, He didn't do it. Someone is framing him."

"Why haven't anyone told me?"

"He said that he didn't want to worry you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"He will get out."

"Did he do it?"

"No! He is not that stupid."

"I want to talk to him now."

"You can't. The suits are not allowing it."

"Mozzie, this is not a joke! They were searching my house! Peter asked them to do that!"

"They searched your house?"

"Yeah, and Daisy is very scared and confused!"

"He will get out soon."

"Why is he a suspect?"

There was a pause, "I can't talk right now."

"Mozzie! Mozzie!"

He hung up. She tossed the phone away but managed to control herself for Daisy sake. Daisy was looking from behind the doors when Angie turned around. Slowly, she walked toward her and hugged her. The rest of evening went with cleaning and in the night, Daisy slept in Angie's room. The next morning Angie followed Daisy to school and when she came home, she called Neal and Mozzie but no one answered. In despair and stress she went to the restaurant for her shift. Lisa had already brought Daisy home when Angie came home. Lisa smiled, "She is fine."

"I know", Angie replied.

"Are you? Daisy told me what happened."

"I need to talk to Peter. Can you look after Daisy for a bit longer?"

"Angie, are you sure that you should go there now?"

"I need to."

Lisa did not say anymore as Angie was rushing out of the door. As she reached the house of the Burkes, she realized that the shadows around her were gone and she was now in a complete darkness. She had lost herself. As soon as she knocked on the door, she planned to run away but the door opened to soon and Peter burke stood before. He sighed and opened the door more to show her in. Elisabeth greeted her kindly, and insisted on making some tea. There was only silence when Peter sat down on the chair and watched her. He was waiting for her to say something.

"What happened?"

"His finger prints were found on the crime scene. Have you heard about the museum heist few days ago?"

"Yeah. So what was stolen?"

"A small wooden box, it is a museum piece. Classical design, very old."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't think he did."

"You were confident enough to let them search my house."

"I never expected them to find anything. I just wanted to be sure about it."

"Is he free?"

"Not yet, but he will be soon. I am sure of it."

"Will you let me know?"

"Of course. Are you alright?"

"I need you to be honest with me. Should I stop seeing Neal?"

Peter leaned back but did not say anything.

"I have a daughter now, and I have to know if I am hurting here by being with Neal?"

"He is not the best influence... but Angie you are the best influence on him."

"I am not sure that I can afford. You didn't see Daisy. She was scared."

"I am sorry that I had to put you through that."

"Who knows, maybe it is a wakeup call."

Elisabeth walked in with the cups. Nothing else was said. Elisabeth asked about everyone but in the end Angie had excuse herself leave. Elisabeth was not happy about it but there was nothing else to say. By the time Angie got home, Daisy was in bed and fallen into a deep sleep.

"What are you going to do?" Lisa asked eventually.

"I am going to... sleep on it." Lisa took the hint and hugged Angie dearly before she left. Once again the shadows had disappeared into darkness, and Angie walked slowly toward her bed for sleepless hours. In morning she could barely get up. She was tired and quickly irritated. It was only when a familiar face walked in to cafe that Angie was able to forget everything bothered her.

The charming man walked in and his elegant appearance lightened the room. "Mr. Kane?" Angie said in shock.

"So you do remember me?" He smiled.

"Of course, I do."

"But you have not bothered to accept my offer."

"Mr. Kane, I am sorry but I can't really do that."

"May I know why?"

"I have just adopted a girl. She is my daughter, and I can't just take this job. It will take too much of my time, and I want to be there for Daisy. I don't want to adopt her so that some babysitter can take care of her."

Sean Kane smiled, "is that all?"

She stared at him for a while, not sure whether he understood or mocked. "Yeah", she finally replied.

"Well, then let's make a deal. I am after all a business man. Come work for me, and I promise that you will only work reasonably hours, and no weekends unless absolutely necessary. What do you say?"

"Mr. Kane, that is too generous..."

"Not at all! I insist that you at least think about it. You have my number, and give me a call when you will accept my offer."

He then smiled and ordered a muffin to his coffee. When he walked away, Lisa rushed up behind her to enquire. "Angie, that is fantastic! Why aren't you taking the job?"

Angie was not able to reply as her phone received a message. It was short and simple. Peter had sent it. "He is out."

Angie looked up at Lisa and then said, "There is something I need to do first. Can you cover for me?"


	12. Chapter 12

He knew that there was a lot to explain. Despite Angie's very understanding nature, he did not expect that she would merely ignore this incident. However, what he had not expected was that she would knock on his door, less than an hour after his release. Mozzie was of course there but he quickly escaped the situation. "Is everything okay?" He asked as she slowly walked in.

"I need to talk to you."

"Angie, you have to believe me. I didn't do..."

"I don't care", she interrupted. There was momentary silence before she continued. "It doesn't matter to me. I know you are not a bad person. Even if you did it, I would not hate you." Neal smiled and breathed in relief. "I love you. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me." Neal took her hand in his and kissed it. She continued, "I could even run away with you if I had to." Neal's other hand caressed her face and gently pulled her closer to kiss her. Her eyes closed as their lips met. It was gently and brief.

"But I can't do this." Angie whispered.

Neal stepped back in astonishment. Angie opened her eyes and continued, "I have Daisy in my life now. I can be careless. I can't just leave everything behind because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't afford to be with you."

"Angie, you can't mean this."

"I am sorry, Neal, but you were too late." Angie tried to leave but Neal grabbed her hand again as he begged, "Angie, wait"

She stopped but avoided his look, "Don't do this. You don't have to do this."

She pulled her hand out of his grip. "I am sorry, Neal."

She rushed out without listening to any of Neal's protest or attempts to stop her. Neal tried to follow her but stopped when he saw Peter by the stairs. The same could not be said about Angie as she walked pass him. Peter. "What happened?" He asked in surprise.

"Guess?" Neal said angrily.

"I never meant for this to happen."

"You search her house!"

"I was proving your innocent."

"To whom, to yourself? You actually thought that they would find something there."

"I had to be sure."

"How many times to you have to be sure?"

"Just give her some time."

And so Neal did. He tried to call her, knowing that she wouldn't pick up, but he did not go to her house or work. He waited for days while often taunting Peter but Neal took his advice. However, in the end even Peter advices him to find her, and once again he followed his advice.

He stood before her door and thought long about knocking, fearing the worst. However, before he could knocked stopped him.

"There is no one there." An old lady said.

"Angie moved? Where did she go?"

"Oh, I don't know. She left yesterday. It is quite a shame, and I really liked her. But good for her. I saw a big car taking her away. It all happened so quick that I even began to doubt whether she was ever here."

"She just left?"

"Yes, the apartment well be for sale next month."

At this point Neal rushed down to her coffee shop but only found one of the male workers. He rushed forward without any concern for the line. "Is Angie here?"

"Sorry, sir. you have to go back in the line."

"I am just looking for Angie."

"She is not here." The voice came from behind him. Lisa walked up to him. "I am sorry, Neal, but she left."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you means she left? Where did she go?" Lisa pulled Neal to the side before she explained, "She took another job. They even found a new apartment for her. She said that it was for the best."

"Where is she now?" Neal asked.

"Neal, she is outside your radios."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Everything happened so fast. She called her new boss and said that she needed to find an apartment first, and he just found one for her the next day. "She just left yesterday."¨

There was nothing else to say. Neal walked out of that shop to never return again. The first couple of days he didn't give Angie any thought at all. He buried himself in work but not without his usual charm. His wit and smile remained but it did not always fooled Peter. He continued to remind Neal that he was there for him. "IF you ever want to talk, you know that I am here."

Neal, however, had a brief answer followed by a reassuring smile, "There is nothing to talk about."

Elizabeth and June shared this concern. June always said that Angie 'was quite a woman', and Elizabeth offered to find her. "I talked to Lisa, and she told me that Angie work for the CJ Company now. They work with shipping, and they often ship material for museums. I might be able to find her."

"You still go to that coffee shop?" Neal said, completely ignoring her help.

"It grows on you."

This was how it always was. Angie became a conversation that he would always ignore. Peter gave up. Mozzie gave up, but women have always has this stubbornness that never fully allow them to give up. June and Elizabeth continued to ask him but after some while it became less and less important. Neal's arrest had bought some bad attention toward him. The people in Washington asked for the case files, despite the fact that it was clear that it was a setup. The case was solved.

The day after Neal's release, Mozzie found the wooden box on the black market. Neal went undercover, and found the seller, which revealed to be an old friend of Mozzie who was a big fan of Neal. The case was shut, and there were no loose strings, meaning there were no reasons to look at the files again but it was done anyway.

"You have to be more careful now." Peter warned.

"I didn't do anything." Neal reminded.

"Then let's keep this way."

"Doesn't seem to make any difference anyway."

They walked into the office but did not reach far before Agent Clinton Jones stopped them with a new case. "They just call in with this one."

Peter opened the file as Agent Jones explained further, "The Company was shipping in a painting a painting from Mexico. It was supposed to arrive this morning with the museum manager and brought back next week with him too. But they opened the box at the shore and found it empty. NYPD are checking everyone on board but nothing new yet."

"Alright, we will go to the museum now."

Neal followed Peter without any words or question. Days had become months, and six month had passed since Neal has last seen Angie. She was always in some corner of his mind, and whenever someone talked about a company or shipping, he half expected that it was CJ. Nonetheless, in end he gave up. Peter kept discussing the details but only when they got out of the car, he managed to find interest. An expensive car parked right in front of them. But Neal's eyes were caught by the company logo that loudly said, _CJ Co._

Peter knew, of course, but just walked in front of Neal without saying anything. Without any protest he followed. The museum was filled people but many of them seem to be there for business. There were some cops and people in fancy suits. They approached the museum manger. He was talking to some tall man, and it took a while but Neal recognised him as Sean Kane.

"My name is Agent Burke, and this is my consultant Neal Caffrey."

They shook each other hands but Sean kept Neal's hand a bit longer. "Have I seen you before?"

"We met in a restaurant once."

Sean's smile suddenly changed to a more embarrassed expression, which caused Neal to think that Sean remembered everything now. Sean turned to Peter, "I don't understand how this is possible. We had full time surveillance on the painting and a guard who checked it every fifteen minutes. The manager saw the painting getting put into the ship. This is an impossible job."

"Nothing is impossible. It just takes the right amount of information to do it." Neal smiled.

"We think it is an inside job but we can't imagine who it could be."

"We will need a list with all the employs that were involved." Peter said.

"Of course, we are on it right now." Sean suddenly took his phone out of the pocket and excused himself.

"So what do you think?" Peter asked Neal.

"It could be an inside job but must have been done on the ship. It could be any of those who knew about his transmission."

Peter turned to museum manager, "We will also need a list from you."

"Of course", the manager rushed away.

"We should see the surveillance." Neal said.

"That would be the company's leader."

They looked around for Sean, and found him by the main door. However, when they approached him, they failed to notice the figure in front him. Sean turned around and revealed her. The same eyes, the same hair and the same innocent look but in a fancier fashion. Her hair was wavier, and her brown eyes seemed darker but there was no doubt. It was Angie Noam.


	14. Chapter 14

She said nothing but just stared at Neal for some second, and then she looked at Peter. "These are the Agents. I assume that you already know them." Sean interrupted the silence. Angie merely smiled as an answer.

"We will need to see the survailence. Where is it now?" Peter said.

"The camera was on board and I believe that the NYPD have taken it in as evidence but we made sure to have a live feed which was monitored the entire trip. Angie will make sure you get them. If you want you can come with us now and see them?"

"I think that would be best."

"Here is the address, and then I will see you in a moment."

Neal was not paying attention. He was rather interested in Angie who was avoiding his eyes but briefly glancing at him. She swallowed nervously but kept her eyes fixed on Sean and Peter. When Sean walked out, Angie followed him and without any words. However, right before she sat in the car she looked at him.

The first minute was spent in silence but Peter could help himself. His eyes were on road as he asked, "She looked good."

"I am not going to talk about it."

"I am just saying that she looked good."

"Yeah, she did."

It was one of those large buildings which clearly indicated that business was going well. The bosses were always on the top floor and Sean briefly insisted that they come and get some tea but Peter decline. "Alright, then Angie will show you the survailence footage. Sean took another elevator, and Angie was left alone with Peter and Neal.

"How is Elizabeth?" Angie asked as they walked in.

"She is fine, thank you. And how is Daisy?" Peter asked. Neal's eyes suddenly directed toward her.

"She is great. Her birthday is next month so I am trying to do something special for her."

"She is growing fast."

"Yeah" Angie smiled.

The doors opened and they walked straight toward a large room with many screens. "Why did the museum ship it? Shouldn't it been on a plane?" Peter asked.

"It was a request. I believe it was for the expenses but I don't have all details." Angie replied.

"Kevin, we need the live feed for the museum shipping."

The man inside the room nodded and pulled out the video on the screens in a fast forward mode. Hours went by but the painting remained intact and a man constantly came down to check on painting. The video finished. Neal and Peter exchanged a look. "We should check it again back at the office. I will get the PD to send us the footage." They walked out of the room and into the elevator again. Peter was talking on the phone while Neal whispered to Angie, "You look good."

"You too", she smiled nervously.

"How is your new job?"

"Good. Everyone is nice here, and I get a lot of time for Daisy." There was a silence between them again but this time it was caused by the closeness of their hands. Neal's hand was right beside Angie's, and for a brief second they touched. He moved his fingers so they touched hers but suddenly the door opened, and Peter's call ended. They both moved away from each other and just when Neal was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Neil, wait."

Peter stopped too but quickly decided to move on so it was only Neil and Angie. Neal stepped closer to her, and she breathed heavily before she continued. "I wasn't trying to run away. Everything just happened so fast that I didn't have time to do anything else."

"I didn't ask for an explanation."

"I know but I do owe it to you. I should have said something but I didn't know what to say and I was afraid that if I saw you again I would become..." Angie stopped. Neil observed for while and then took and another step closer to her but Angie looked away from his face without moving from her spot. "For someone who doesn't want to be with me, you do think a lot about me."

"I never sai..." Again, she stopped herself. Neal smiled to her, and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. He walked out, leaving behind a breathless Angie.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked in the car.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"What did she say?"

"Let it go, Peter."

Peter sort of listened but Neal was not able to follow his own advice. When came home, Mozzie had already opened the wine with two glass on the table. "Mrs. Suit told me."

"The word really gets around here."

"Has she changed?"

"A different sense of style maybe, but she still ... her."

"I knew it. This is only the beginning. Soon she will become just like the rest. She should never have taken that job. The government can easily get to her now. Big firms are like the other side of the coin. She is doomed. I can't even think what will happen to Daisy."

"Moz, she is not going to change."

"She will. Just you wait and see. "

Neil sat down and held the glass in his hands for while. "It is Daisy's birthday next month."

"Did she invite you?"

"She is out of my reach, Moz, literally."

"Will you see her again?"

"Maybe, the case is not done yet."

And he was right. The next morning Peter bare let him come in before he said. Sean Kane just called; someone is missing from the staff." They reached the company quickly, and Sean was ready to meet them in the lobby. "Thank for coming. I was just told that one of ours security guard has come to work for days. His last day was the day before we shipped the painting."

This time they went to the top floor and walked straight to Sean's office. Of course, he had expected to see Angie but never to Daisy running toward him, almost yelling his name.


	15. Chapter 15

Neil barely had time to react before Daisy hugged him. "Daisy, what are you doing here?" Neal asked as he kneeled down and hugged her. "I am here with Jake. We are visiting Angie."

"Who is Jake?"

"That would be my son." Sean said proudly. "Here he is."

Neal looked up at a tall man who had many of Sean's features. His blue eyes contrasted his dark hair. He could look like a cop if he had Peter's suit on but in this white shirt without a jacket and grey trousers, he seemed kind, charming and confident. "Jake, this is Neal." Daisy introduced.

"So you are the famous Neal Caffrey. Daisy talks about you all the time."

They shook hands but Neal did not get the chance to know more as Sean lead them into their office.

"He shouldn't about the painting but..." Sean talked, and Peter listened but Neal's attention was directed on Jake and Daisy, and when Angie arrived to the desk in front of the office, his full attention was directed on her. She hugged Daisy dearly but did not even shake hands with Jake. Nonetheless, she smiled to him.

"I am just going to get some water." Neal said suddenly and left the room. He walked out slowly and avoided any form of attention. The water tank was close enough for Neal to her them. Daisy rushed to somewhere else, leaving Angie and Jake alone.

"Thank you, for picking her up. I really owe you." Angie said.

Jake returned the smile as he stepped closer to her, "Really, what will you do to pay me back?"

"You are shameless, you know that, right?"

"Your point?" He leaned forward but Angie pushed him back. "If you keep doing this, I will become a very expensive sexual harassment case."

"That would require that something sexual happened?" He winked to her.

"Shameless", she said and walked away.

"You did this to me." He yelled after her.

Neal returned but as he did, Peter stood up. He was leaving, and Neal followed him. In the elevator Peter looked at Neal and said, "Did you talk to her?"

"I was just getting some water, Peter"

"Sure you were."

Peter smiled and walked out of the elevator and began to brief Neal about the case. "Sean said that the security guard, Paul Shawn, called in sick last week, and has not returned to work since."

"That must be a bad flu"

"Or a horrible excuse." Peter suggested right before he sat in the car.

"She is with another guy." Elizabeth asked, attempting to be calm. She had cooked dinner for them but it was obvious that it was only for this talk. Neal rolled his eyes as Mozzie looked from Neal to Peter to Elizabeth. "Who is this guy?"

"The boss's son, Jake Kane. He looked like a nice guy." Peter answered, glancing at Neal.

"Seriously? Can't we talk about the case?" Neal said but was ignored form every side.

"Now, she is dating a big firm guy. I told you, Neal. This is the end of her." Mozzie leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"They are not dating and it is none of our business." Neal said.

"You are right... of course if they were dating you would probably have a different attitude." Elizabeth tried to hide her smile unlike Peter who smiled proudly.

"Very funny, Peter."

"I am just enjoying this incredible moment that is given to me."

"I am glad that you can enjoy this."

"Jokes aside, Neal", Elizabeth interrupted, "are you sure that this is not bothering you?"

"Why would it bother me? She broke up. It is not like that it matters anyway. She can do what she wants."

She did not believe it, along with everyone else in that room. They were not only sceptic; they completely disagreed with him. Angie was not some stranger, no matter how long she had been away, she was family. Neal changed the subject over and over again until Peter finally gave up.

It would be a lie to say that Neal did not hope to see her again, and it was a lie that he told himself every morning. Actually it was a lie he told to himself, Mozzie, Peter, Elizabeth, June; although, none of them believed it. Nonetheless, when he hoped to see Angie again, he thought that it would case related. He had never thought that she would call him on his mobile.

"Hey, do you have little to spare?" Angie asked nervously.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Ehm... it's just that Daisy was very angry at me when I let you go without saying goodbye, and we were going to meet Lisa today, and I was hoping that maybe we could ... have coffee or maybe lunch... or you know just meet for a little while... BUT if you are busy, I totally understand... I mean Daisy will understand."

"Where are you right now?"

"At the coffee shop."

"I will be there in an hour."

He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Thank you"

"See you soon."

It took a while for Angie to hang up. It was as if she would say something else and Neal waited but in the end, nothing was said and Angie hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

She did not notice him at first but when he came closer, Daisy saw him. She ran toward him and hugged him as if she never wanted to let go again. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to the table impatiently. Angie smiled to him when he sat down beside her. Neal stared at her a little longer than necessary, which caused her to shyly brush her back. Daisy was doing all the talking while Neal and Angie were trying to look at each other without the other noticing. Lisa joined them eventually and for a moment it was as if everything was back to normal. That was until Daisy mentioned Jake.

"He is so nice, Neal. He always buys me ice creams or sweets." Daisy said with shy smile.

"Of course he is never there when you need to brush your teeth." Angie sighed.

Neal observed Angie as Daisy continued to talk about Jake. She was laughing and smiling but he could not see what she felt about him. "He has been such a big help."Angie explained to Neal.

Daisy and Lisa eventually went up to buy pastry, leaving Angie and Neal alone. They were quite for while right but Angie spoke first. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Neal answered shortly.

"I know you never asked, Neal." She looked down on her hands. "The truth is, however, that I was wrong to leave like that, and the least I could do was to talk to you before I left."

"You don't need to explain."

"I am not doing it because I need to. I am doing it because I want to and because..." She looked up, "I was really hoping that it would... that I could invite you to Daisy birthday party next month."

Neal froze but she continued, "I know it is out of your range but I have already talked to Peter, and you could come with them... if you want to, I mean. There is not pressure, of course."

Neal wondered if anyone could be so different and yet so same at the same time. Her shyness and modesty never seemed to stop surprising him. She was working in a big company and surrounded by people with wealth but the influence seemed to be purely superficial. She had fancier clothes and more make up but her words and her tone was just like the sweet Angie he knew.

She was still looking at him but his gaze and slightly dropped mouth caused her to look at her hands again. "You don't have to... I completely understand..."

"I will be there", he interrupted.

She looked up with an amaze expression which made him smile. She did not get chance to say more because Lisa and Daisy returned loudly and completely unaware of the light tension between them. Daisy continued to talk and talk until Neal announced that he had to go. Daisy barely looked at him when she hugged him goodbye but Angie when hugged him goodbye, the time stopped for at while when his hands touched her but it all came back to life when the distance grew between them.

"You are going?" Mozzie and Peter exchanged a look of astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I? I am getting a chance to get out of my range, and Daisy has always been a better company than Peter." He glanced at them both with his usual charming smile.

"I am glad that you are going", Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't put anything in it." He warned gently.

"I am not but I think that it would be good for Daisy." She said as stood up to get take the plates into the kitchen.

"I think Daisy is just fine. She is very happy for Jake."

"Probably because he reminds of you" Peter said with his usual think-about-it look.

"We look nothing alike."

"I don't know. His cockiness, charm and taste in woman seem to be spot on."

Mozzie smiled but quickly wiped it off when Neal looked at him. He shook his head in disbelief, "Are you ever going to let this go? Angie has a new life."

"But she is still the same girl" Peter said quickly.

"She left me, Peter."

"You let her go." Mozzie interrupted and then bit his tongue.

"She wanted to go" Neal said, looking at them with a warning gaze, and when Elizabeth returned with desert, she supported him with smile and change of subject, which Neal welcomed warmly.

They all parted from each other in good mood but before Neal got home and uneasy feeling began to rise in him as if he had forgotten something very important. Something was wrong, and suddenly he felt the urge to solve the case of the missing paintings as soon as possible. He wasn't sure why but he felt that it was needed to be done as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

There is a time stamp on everything and as hours turned to days, and once Peter found out that Paul Shawn left the country it was only a matter of time before the case would become cold left pushed down in priority, leaving Neal in agony. The month went by too quickly, and suddenly he stood in front of his mirror, regretting his acceptance of Angie's invitation. Three knocks on the door and Peter's almost dragging him along makes it all seem worse.

He begins to expect more than reason allows so when they see her apartment in a fancy little building, he was stunned by the simplicity of it all. She opened the door with a big smile and she hugged them all with warmth but he smile faded for a while as she asked, "Didn't Mozzie come?" but her smile returned a bit sadder than before as she answered her own question, "he must be very busy."

Daisy hugged them all warmly but she ran away quickly to the other children who were sitting in a circle and playing a game. Angie seemed unhappy with her but she shielded it with as smile as asked them to sit on the well decorated table. Among the kids was a grown man who sat beside an overly happy Daisy, and they recognized him as Jake Kane.

There were no other grown up but Angie promised they would come later, and Jake finally decided to mingle among the adults. "So you are the famous Neal Caffrey", he said and reached a hand out to shake his. "Daisy talks about you all the time", He smiled.

"Well, she is great kid",

"You bet, but how can she not be when she has such a great mother." He looks at Daisy with a smile, which she barely returns.

Some more adults came, and among them there was Sean Kane who brought a big, wrapped gift, and while everyone was wondering what was in it. Neal looked at Angie and wondered why her smile had faded so drastically. She went to the kitchen, and Neal followed her with a few seconds distance.

She was by the sink, beginning to wash the dishes when she saw Neal's reflection in the mirror. She turned around and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I am... just tired." She looked down with a smile but Neal walked closer.

"You never been a good liar", he smiles

She laughs briefly, "I don't why they are doing this... I will bet everything that Mr. Kane has brought something expensive and Jakes probably asked for it. It's wrong. They shouldn't do that."

"Are you sure that you are not just pushing then away because they are coming too close?"

Her mouth dropped slightly but she did not seem angry instead she walked way to the small balcony by the kitchen door without saying anything at all. Neal stood still for a moment but then he followed her to the balcony where she stood and looked out on the sunset.

"Angie, listen; I am sorry..."

"No, you have every right..."

"So did you."

She gazed at him, "probably a punishment from God for having such a big mouth."

"What are you talking about?" He walked to stand beside her.

"I left because I wanted to protect her." She stepped closer to him. "I am afraid of you, Neal. I am afraid of being close to you because when I am, I can't love someone else. In all that time we were together, I knew that you were doing something, and I tried to ask you but I... I couldn't insist. I was afraid that you would feel bad or that you would feel like thief. I just wanted you to be happy... Neal, I am not used to someone like you. I lived among people who hated me, and I... you always say the right things, and you always make me feel so saved and loved, and the idea of me saying something that could hurt you was unbearable but... I am afraid that I love you too much. I remember thinking that you might have to run away, and I thought that we would go with you."

She brushed his hair back as she continued, "I loved you so much that I... did not even think about Daisy. I was just ready to doom her life. I forgot her, and I always forget her when you are here. I just forget to be... a mother."

She swallowed before she continued, "I couldn't even stop myself from talking to you... I saw you and I just needed to know that you were okay. I needed to know that you were not framed again, and I needed to know that you were fine and so I just forgot everything."

She breathed heavily, "Tell me that this is not wrong?"

He took her hand in his but said nothing, allowing her to talk further. "I took her in because she needed parents, and I was failing to become one. You scare me, Neal. Because I cannot put someone else before you, not even Daisy."

She glided her hand away from him but her eyes were fastened upon him. "When those people searched our house, I was just... angry at them, and then I realized how scared she was, and then I got angry at myself for putting her in that situation. I just... I don't want to fail her."

She looked at him for answers but Neal just stared at her, hoping that something would save them both but another part of him wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to say that she was just afraid but he couldn't. He was product of selfishness himself, and he would never wish the same for Daisy. He could help himself from agreeing with her, and yet he could not allow her to go, so there they stood and stared and hoped and dreamed, thinking every possibility through but there were only two options: to give up or to give in.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, you loners, come in and get some cake", Jake called from the window, and the world returned to them. They looked at the people inside and then back at each but slowly, Angie wiped away her tears and, without saying anything else, walked inside leaving Neal alone in the cold air. Daisy ran toward her with a plate with cake, which Angie accepted with a broad smile and a big hug. She held on to her a little longer than needed but Daisy did not mind and stood in her embrace until she let go.

Angie tried to be among the guests but soon she felt trap in a game of avoiding Neal's gaze and avoiding Jake's concern. She tried to escape it in the kitchen but it did not last long before Elizabeth walked in and, without saying anything, began to help Angie with the dirty dishes.

"Are you okay?"

"I... have been better" Angie laughed briefly.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say."

Elizabeth smiled, "well, if you even find out, you have my number."

"I do."

They continued in a comfortable silence, which was exactly what Angie needed to get through the party, which finally ended when all the kids went home with their parents but Neal, Peter and Elizabeth stayed a little longer until Daisy was put to bed, and when Angie returned to the living room, they were wearing their jackets and shoes. "We should leave now too." Elizabeth said with her usual polite smile. Peter and Elizabeth hugged Angie and walked out without Neal as he stood back, leaning at the door.

They stared at each other for while without saying anything but then Neal smiled a little and took a step forward to kiss her on the cheek and whisper, "I understand".

When he walked out, she thought that she was finally alone and she breathed heavily but then a voice spoke from behind her. "He seems like a nice guy"

She slowly turned around to face Jake. "I thought I would you a little with the mess before I went home", he replied to her uneasiness.

"I will manage. You can go home."

"Listen, I know you asked me to give Daisy a simple gift but..."

"But you decided that I was just talking bullshit so you didn't have to listen to me." She interrupted with calm but bitter tone.

Jake was stunned for a moment but quickly tried to save it, "Angie, I was not trying to offend you. I just found this amazing gift, and I had to buy it for her."

"No, you didn't. You had to show off."

"You are not being fair."

"No, I am not but you don't have the right to make any decisions regarding my girl. She is mine, and you have no rights to shower her with expensive gift just because you felt like it. I am sure you are just being nice but when I say no, there is no discussion. I can't buy her these sort of things so what are you trying to prove? That you better than me? That you can give her more than I can? That having rich friends is always a good idea?"

"I was just..."

"Ignoring me", she said angrily, but then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Listen, Jake, She is not your daughter. She is not your sister. She is nothing to you, and you don't get to do things just because you can. You have no right over her. I am the one who is raising her, and if I want her to have simple gifts then there is a reason for that, and I don't have to explain that to you. I am not rich, and I can't give her the world, but she should be able to appreciate people more than money and fancy things. She should be able to appreciate your time more than your wallet. So, please, don't you ever do something like that again, Okay?"

Jake nodded slightly embarrassed and then Angie reminded him the time, "You should go home". He probably wanted to protest but seeing her mood might have convinced him to listen and leave her alone, which she really appreciated. He walked out without a word, and she dropped the plate in her hands into the sink in frustration. She sighed and then sat down on the chair by the kitchen table, completely unaware that Daisy was slowing approaching her.

"I will back the gifts, Angie. Don't be sad", she whispered and folded her arm around Angie.

"Oh, Daisy. You don't have to do that. It is not your fault. You don't have to feel bad about anything." Angie brushed her hair back and smiled, "I am not angry at you, Daisy. You didn't do anything wrong but I just want you to know that I can buy these thing but I hope that you will still appreciate what I can do."

Daisy nodded with tears running down but Angie wiped them away quickly and hugged her tighter than before. "Come on, Sweaty. I will lie down with you for a while."

Daisy fell asleep quickly but Angie was wide awake even as the hour struck midnight, and she finally let go of Daisy and tiptoed out of the room to the balcony without making any noise. She took a breath and closed her eyes, and, to her own surprised, she suddenly imagined a hand playing with her fingers and then slowly moving up her arm to her shoulders and then down to her hands again as Neal's lips kissed her shoulders and moved to her cheek.

"You seem stressed out." He would say.

She would turn around and look him in the eyes. Moving closer to him, she would say, "Everything is fine now." But right before she could kiss him, the loud honk of a car brought her back to reality where she was the only one standing at balcony.

"He must think that I am an idiot", she sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that she had said so much and yet said nothing because there was so much more she should have said but she couldn't. Where du one begins when there is an entire ocean to conquer? Everything had changed so quickly and now she felt as if her old self was some childish fantasy. She had just yelled at her boss' son for being too caring, and she couldn't understand why. Jake had one of those faces that made her doubt men. He was handsome but something seemed to be hiding behind those charming manners of his.


	19. Chapter 19

"You don't have to make me feel worse about my behaviour. I overreacted", Angie looked up at Jake, who had come by her desk to apologize. "I get a little paranoid when it comes to Daisy."

"I only respect you for that. Honestly, it was my mistake. I am use to showering pretty girls with gifts." He smiled but she barely returned instead she walked away with a bunch of files in her hands. She half expected him to follow her as he did. "So, I was thinking if Agent Peter Burke has told you more about the stolen painting?"

She stopped and looked at him and he quickly explained, "It's just because this is a very bad commercial for the company and the sooner this can be solved the better it is for us."

"I only know what Mr. Kane knows. They are looking for Paul Shawn but he left the country, and they haven't received any information about his whereabouts yet. It is probably not a good thing."

"Paul Shawn can be the end of us."

"Yeah, I don't know... it just seems too weird... I remember talking to him the first time and he was a simple man with a sa..." She suddenly stopped as she realized something. She stared at the blue air and squeezed her eyes to remember something and for the first couple of minutes she did not even hear Sean's voice. She walked pass him to her desk and got out her phone to find Peter's number to write a message: NEED TO TALK, WILL COME BY THE HOUSE AFTER WORK, CAN'T DO IT BEFORE.

Sean looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she simply said, "I just remembered something. I have just asked Lisa to do it for me."

He did not seem entirely convinced but she ignored him and returned to her work, which she could only do half-heartedly because her mind was completely occupied by the revelation. She looked at the clock every fifteenth minute, which it only made time go slower, and when she tried to focus on her work more, she ended up leaning back with a sigh. She was so frustrated that when she finally got off, she almost ran to the elevator and impatiently waited with the phone in her hand. She rushed to the streets and got a taxi and then called Daisy on her phone, "Listen, I will be there in ten minutes, we are going to the Burkes so be ready."

Daisy was more than ready. When the taxi got to the school, she almost jumped in before Angie could call her. They got to their house before dinner time, and as Angie payed for the Taxi, Daisy ran up and rang on the doorbell. Elizabeth opened the door and was quite surprised but still kind and warm as they walked in, "Is Peter not here? Did he get my message?" Angie asked quickly.

"No, but he is on his way. He didn't tell me that you were coming."

"I need to talk to him about Paul Shawn."

"Well, come in. I will make some tea and hot Coco."

Daisy got busy with Satchmo while Angie waited at the dinner table but Elizabeth joined her quickly, "is everything okay?"

"It is something about the case. I have always thought that it didn't give sense. I messaged Peter."

"He will be her soon."

"Why didn't you just go to the office? I was at work, and I didn't want people to suspect anything. If it is an insider, it can be anyone."

At this point, Peter walked in and Neal was right behind with a slightly worried look. Daisy hugged them both before they approached Angie, who stood up as Neal took her hands, "Angie, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I am fine but I need to ask you two if you ever talked to Paul Shawn's daughter."

They exchanged a look before Peter answered, "she doesn't have one."

"No, you must be mistaking. He told me that he was ... no wait, you might be right. The daughter might not be his, legally. He was convinced that his ex-wife's daughter was his own, though she was married to another man."

"How do you know this?" Peter asked a bit confused.

"On my first day, I talked with Paul by the bus stop. He was very kind, and I was already warned that he could be a bit too open but he told me that he was happy with his job. All he wanted was to be with his daughter. He met her every Tuesday. I talked to him another day. It was at a bar and he was a bit drunk, and he said something about that his ex-wife was in denial. But that is not the point..." Angie shook her head to get back on track, "it never gave sense to me. Paul Shawn was a simple guy, who was quite happy for his job, and he was only focusing on his daughter, so if he truly planned anything, she would have to know. You have to talk to her."

They exchanged another look but Angie interrupted me, "just trust me. Something is not right, and Paul Shawn has no motive."

"Angie, the painting is worth 500.000 dollars" Neal answered.

"Okay, fine, but he would never leave without her. He cared too much. Just try it."

Peter nodded, "okay, we will go there tomorrow."

"Thank you", she sighed.

"Angie, why don't you two stay for dinner?"

"We should really go..." Angie tried to explain

"Now, come on! You can stay." Elisabeth cried.

"I know but..."

"I won't take no for an answer." Elizabeth smiled.

Angie smiled to her, and it was then settled that they would dine together like good old days. Angie and Daisy decided to help Elizabeth in the kitchen while Peter and Neal discussed some other case which was not related to her at all. She quickly lost interest but Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not seem to lose interest in Angie at all.

The dinner was served quickly because Neal and Peter needed to get back but it did not make the evening less enjoyable. They talked and laughed as if it was truly the good old days, and it only when Neal's hand by a mistake touched Angie's as they both put their hands down on their chairs. It was a vague touch, thought. It was just their fingers but it changed Angie's expression, which luckily no one noticed. She did not move her hand, and Neal did not move his. They fingers began to dance about and soon the touch became stronger his hand moved closer, and she still didn't move her hand. However, Neal pulled his hand back as Peter got up and Angie looked after him, quite unaware that both Daisy and Elizabeth were observing her.

Elizabeth asked Daisy to get ice cream from the freezer, which she did without any questions and when Angie looked at her with disapproving look, she merely smiled and said, "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Great so my kid has to lose her teeth because you need to talk."

"Do you still love Neal?" She was smiling but the question was very serious.


	20. Chapter 20

She looked up in a shock but Elizabeth smiled briefly and answered the silent question, "You and Neal are quick to avoid questions."

Angie looked away with a sigh and then smiled, "I didn't leave him because I didn't love him anymore."

"Then why did you, Angie?"

"Because... I... I don't know what to do... Did you know that Neal told me nothing about himself while we were together? Did you know that I know nothing about Neal's past but his criminal record? He never talked to about his day or his life."

"It is not easy for him"

"I know nothing about his parents, what happened to his father? Where is his mother? And he was constantly whispering with Mozzie about God knows what. I am a parent. I can't take chances like that."

"Angie, it is very complicated", Elizabeth tried to explain but seemed to fail.

"I told him everything. He knows that I am adopted. He knows that I hate family for they put me through, and he knows that I have no interest in biological parents. He knows why I was so willing to adopt Daisy. He knows that... I love him... Even now, I tell him everything. That's why he knows that he can trust me. I am sure I can say the same." Angie breathed heavily and looked at Daisy, who had decided to watch TV with the dog. "When he got arrested, I didn't know if it was true or not."

"But you didn't care, did you?"

"There is fine line between love and stupidity. I am too old to be stupid."

"You are both miserable."

"No, I am happy with my daughter."

"Is your daughter happy?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Angie looked at Elisabeth with a wonder.

"Think about it, Angie. You were not away for that long, and she already found a replacement for Neal, and from a child's perspective Jake and Neal could be... similiar."

"You think that she is replacing Neal."

"I think she already has. You moved away so quickly and – not to blame you – but it must have been confusing to be so alone suddenly." Elisabeth took Angie's hand. "Angie really liked Neal, and I know that he liked her even if it was just because he loved you."

Angie looked at Elisabeth for while but did not get the chance to reply before her phone began to buzz. It was Jake, worried about her, she left so suddenly. She put the phone away and returned to Elisabeth with embarrassed mine, "I do regret a lot of things but I ... I am not sure... how to... I wish could do it all over again. Maybe given him the time to convince me."

"Have you told him that?"

"No, not really... I think I have lost myself. The new place, the new job and the new people are turning me into something... different. My temper is horrible. I have no patience... I thought about coming back. Working two jobs again, but... it might be too late."

"For what?" Elisabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know. It is as if... I have lost something." Angie felt a tear moving down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and got up as she asked Daisy to get ready. "We are leaving, Daisy."

Elisabeth tried to protest but Angie was already ready to go, and she would slow down. She hugged Elisabeth and whispered, "thank you for everything". She walked down the street and took out her phone, probably to call for a cap. "oh, sweetie, you digging your own grave. " Elisabeth thought to herself as she watched the two disappear by a corner.

"Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened?" Maria Kramps was more than upset to find the two agents in their house, and even more upset to know that it about Paul Shawn. They had not even gotten the chance to explain their visit before she started crying. Neal and Peter exchanged an awkward look before Peter explained.

"No. No! You are wrong. He would never do that. We would never do that to me!"

"Maria, you need to stop." Maria's mother exclaimed from the kitchen but it did not stop Maria. "He didn't do it! I know him."

"You are being absurd!"

Marie continued, "I met him every week, and he loved me. I know that, and you should know that too." Maria rushed to her room and shut the door.

When her mother followed her, they decided to take leave. They said nothing until they got into the car. "Angie was right about the daughter."

"She could be right about Shawn." Peter looked at Neal.

"Do you think someone is framing him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine", Neal looked at the house, and he could almost hear them argue. The mother was not happy about Paul at all but even she didn't directly accuse him of anything. From that moment, Paul Shawn went from suspect to victim but this only scared Neal because that meant that the real culprit could be anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

"I am not sure I understand why you are suddenly looking into other suspects now", Sean looked at Peter and Neal with an uplifted eyebrow.

"There have been a small development, and we would like to check all possibility." Peter explained.

"What sort of developments?"

"I am not at liberty to say"

Sean sighed, "Well, I guess there is nothing to do."

"Thank you for your cooperation. If you don't mind, we would be happy to have a list of the people that were involved or knew about the shipping or painting."

"You will have by tonight." Sean smiled

Peter and Neal shook his hand and walked out of the office but Neal stopped up as Angie walked toward her desk. She had not seen him, and he asked Peter to go on and promised to catch up later. He took a deep breath and approached her with smile, which she returned as soon as she saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were right. His daughter was sure that her father would never leave but I can't say that it is enough. It has given us a little cause to look elsewhere but if we don't find anything solid, it will go back to Paul Shawn." Neal looked around to see if someone was listening to them but as everyone seemed to be far away, he gently took her hand in his and spoke in a very low volume. "You should be careful. If you are right, it means that the real culprit might be nearby." He was not looking at her, only the hand, and he placed the other over it. "He will not be happy to know that you started this, so don't tell anyone." He looked up now. "You should probably keep Daisy away from here." He kissed it and then let go. "Have a nice day."

She breathed heavily and watched him walked away but not for long as she sudenly rushed after him and blocked his way. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's sort of ... complicated. I was... ehm... Maybe, I ... You know what, forget it. It's not... just forget it."

Neal grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away but she tried to not look at him. "What is it, Angie?"

"It's nothing."

She tried to move back but he did not let go. "Tell me"

She looked at him. "I was thinking that maybe... I could come by...tonight, maybe... to talk."

"Sure. I will be home."

She smiled gently, "I will be there at seven."

"I will see you, then." She let go of her and she watched him until could not see him anymore. She returned to her desk but was completely unable to work. She was just staring at the computer screen, arguing with herself as she tried to explain what had just happened. What did she want to do? What would she talk about? Where was she going with this?

She looked down at the hand he had hold so dear and tried to remember what he had said. She was listening but she heard nothing. He was talking about her and Daisy, probably about being careful, but she was so caught up with his touch. Ever since she broke up, she was paralyzed by this touched. Had she always been so, she didn't know, but that was how it was now.

"Angie", she looked up and faced Sean's somewhat distressed face. "I will need you to send some documents to Agent Burke later."

"Of course, Mr. Kane, I can give it to him personally."

"You don't need to do that, but if you do, make sure that you have a copy of the documents."

"Yes, sir."

Another day without Daisy, she thought with a confused mine and heavy soul. She was beginning to think that she spend more time with taxi driver than with Daisy but maybe it would stop after today. Whatever, she was going to do, it could change everything...(maybe back to the way it used to be). The taxi stopped by the Burkes first, and she asked to driver to stay because it was only going to be a minute. He had a nice smile, and he was very polite.

She knocked three time, and the door opened soon enough. It was Elisabeth, stunned but still smiling. "You are back already?"

"Not for dinner, but to give Peter these papers. It is a list of all the people who knew about the painting and shipping."

She took it with a change expression, "you could have sent it."

"Yeah, but you know I was passing by anyway, so I thought that I would just give it myself, just to be completely sure."

"You were passing by?"

Angie smiled and glanced nervously to the taxi, "I am ... ehm... going to meet Neal, to talk."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"I am not sure. Maybe about what I told you. I... I really have to go now."

"Alright, good luck with the talk." Elisabeth smiled cheekily.

Angie rushed down to the taxi with a shy smile, and waved goodbye to Elisabeth before they drove. The next stop, not that far away, was June's house and Neal's apartment. Her heart was beating louder and faster, it seemed, and she was losing the ability to think clearly. Suddenly, she had no idea what she was doing.

The taxi stopped, the driver smiled, she paid him, and then got out. She slowly moving to the house, and June opened the door with a smile and big hug for her. She was almost asking permission to meet Neal, and June granted it, but it seemed to be quite unwilling. She could feel June's eyes on her back, and she did not understand until she heard another voice, a female voice, talking to Neal.

"Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure", it was Neal's voice.

"I am glad that we can be friends, Neal"

"Me, too."

"We should really catch up some day."

"I would love that, Sarah"

Angie heard the female come closer to the stairs so she stepped up, and almost bumped into her. "I am sorry."

"No problem", she had big beautiful eyes, red hair, and in that short time, it was not difficult to see that she was a sophisticated and intelligent woman. She passed with a little smile.

"Angie", Neal called. She looked at him, stunned, as if he had appeared of nowhere. "come on in."

She followed him but still looking at the stairs, trying to understand if she had just dreamed it.

"Who was that?" Angie asked, trying to make sure it was real.

"Sarah Ellis" Neal swallowed, "I was with her before I ran away from New York."

Angie was staring at the door, "she is...stunning. How long before you ran away?"

"What?"

"How long before you ran, were you with her?"

Neal froze, trying to say something, but Angie understood it. "You ran away while you were with here."

"I didn't have much of a choice." Neal turned around a poured some wine in a glass, "You still don't drink, right?"

"I am considering it", she whispered to herself


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you alright?" Neal asked rather suspicious.

"Yeah, I am fine." Angie answered and sat down on a chair as he joined her, but eyes were still caught by the door, remembering Sarah. Neal followed her gaze but did not understand. She finally broke the silence, "Why didn't you just get back together with here? You could have talked."

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" Neal interrupted.

"No. I mean I am just trying to understand... No, you are right."

"Angie, is something wrong?"

She finally looked at him with a noisy emptiness, "no, no. I just realize how ironic our situation was."

"What are talking about?"

"I stood before you and blamed Daisy for being the reason, I stayed away, when she was the only reason you ever got close. You wouldn't even have known I existed if it wasn't for her."

"You can't ..."

"Don't lie to me, Neal" She interrupted and looked down at her hands. "I worked there for years, and you got coffee there almost every day."

"Angie, what have happened to you?"

"I am the same."

"No, you are not. Sometimes, I think you are, but you are so caught up with fear that you become this completely different person."

"Sorry, Neal, but I am not perfect." She got up, saying. "I have to go".

"We are not doing this again", Neal blocked her way. "You are not just going to leave without telling what is really going on. You were right. I never told you anything about my past, and I kept you in the dark about everything. It was the safest decisions to go away, but you didn't have to leave everything so suddenly without even caring to explain. You didn't have to move away and disappear, and you didn't have to come back either." Neal sighed. "I am not perfect either." He took her hand and she tried to protest but he didn't stop. "I might have been the biggest reason for this to happen, but I am not the only reason. You never said anything to me. You never told me that it bothered you. You just... left."

He took a step closer to her and as she tried to move back but he held her by her waist and face, "I let you go then and... I lost you. I still can't find you, Angie." He leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his. She closed her eyes as they pulled each other closer, and their lips moved faster. Neal pressed her up the closed door as she pulled him closer. It was as if they hadn't breathed for days and were finally able to breathe through each other. They were greedy and no matter how intimate they got, they were not satisfied.

Neal pulled a little back and gazed at Angie with one hand moving down from her face to her neck, moving across the collar of her shirt down to the buttons. He kissed her again while opening each button and allowing her to do the same. They moved across the room to the bed, never letting go.

She was hiding her face in his arms, and he was caressing her by brushing her hair. There was only silence until Angie's phone began to vibrate and they both moved to look at the phone on the floor that had fallen out of her pocket. It was a short vibration indicating that it was only a message.

"It's probably Lisa. I have to get back. Daisy is waiting." She tried to get up but Neal did not let go, instead he turned her around so she lying down on her back with Neal above.

"Just stay a little longer", he kissed her and then gently pulled back, caressing her lips. "I will get Mozzie to look after Daisy." He kissed her again and pulled back, "He could bring her here if you need that."

She sighed, "I would love that but... I need to talk to Daisy. We haven't had much time together, and I need to talk to her about something." She kissed him and got up, despite his grasp.

"About what?"

"Something Elisabeth said"

"What did she say?"

"ehm... it is sort of hard to explain..." Angie replied nervously as she tried to hook her, but failed miserably.

Neal took over and kissed her shoulders, "Try me"

She sighed again and looked at him, "She thinks that Daisy is replacing you with Jake, and I just wanted to talk to her about it."

"I am not sure whether I should be flattered or insulted."

Angie smiled shyly, which only caused Neal to pull her closer to him. "I missed that."

"What?"

"Your shyness, this smile and the way you look away" He kissed her neck. "I think I finally found my Angie"

The door opened and Lisa and Daisy stood before her with their arms crossed and a stepping foot. She smiled nervously to them, "Hello, sweeties."

"Don't you sweeties us", Lisa said.

"I think we need to have a conversation about time and the purpose of mobiles", Daisy said.

"You will have to this one alone because I am already too late for my date", Lisa walked pass Angie, staring at her, disapprovingly.

"You, come with me!" Daisy ordered.

Angie followed her uncertainly to the living room where Daisy asked her to sit down on the sofa. She did as told, and Daisy began, "We called you five times, and you ignored us – don't say you didn't because you – and now you come home with that big grin on your face. Do have any idea how worried we were?"

"Dai..."

"I am not finished! You have a phone because someone might need to call you, and then you need to pick up, but you didn't. Can you imagine how you would feel if this was me."

Her phone began to vibrate, and Daisy heard it. When Angie was about to pick it up, she stopped her. "Don't make me take that phone away!" She sighed, "I just want to say. I am not mad. I am just very disappointed."

She turned around and disappeared into her room. She looked down. Neal's name appeared on the screen. She sent him a message:

"My ten year old daughter just told me off because I was late. You are a bad influence."


	23. Chapter 23

*_I am so sorry for these late updates but time just fly by. _

Chapter 23

Neal smiled as he read the message, and then put the phone on the table, thinking how life could change in few moments. She was expecting that he would end up kissing her but he had never thought it would be soon, and he was not sure whether she would let him. However, he finally came to realize that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He picked up the phone again and replied,

"Well, I think it is about time that I meet her and ask for her permission. Not a good idea to leave a bad impression".

He had missed her too, Daisy. Whether Angie knew it or not, she was doing a good job raising her. But he was also afraid. She could change, and a rich boy like Jake could definitely do that.

The phone vibrated. Angie has messaged back, "Good luck with that".He smiled and put the phone away.

He had of course never liked Jake, and he was not sure why Daisy would replace him with someone like Jake, but if it was true, he needed to get back to Daisy as soon as possible.

His phone was ringing. Naturally, he assumed it but Peter's rough voice broke through.

"They found Shaw"

"Are they sending him back?"

"They found him here... in New York, buried. He was murdered, Neal."

Peter and Neal walked out of the elevator and rushed to Agent Reese's office. "He buries by some construction side, and it was more six feet down. Someone wanted to make sure he wasn't found."

"Peter, we need to tell Angie", Neal stopped-

"I am way head of you. She is conference room."

Neal smiled when he looked up and saw Daisy sitting by the table and Angie standing by the window, "I will join you in a moment". Peter nodded as Neal went in the conference room.

"Hi, Neal!" Daisy cried in her usual joyful tone.

"Hey, Daisy", he kissed her on the cheek which made blush, and Angie smile, which seemed to something she needed.

He took her in his arms and she buried her head in his arms, "I can't believe he is gone. He was a good man Neal"

"I'm sorry"

"His daughter must be broken"

"Her mother's attitude would probably not help her either"

"You have to find whoever did this", she looked up. "He just wanted his daughter."

"I know. We will figure it out." Neal hugged her again, "Angie, you can't go back. It's not safe."

"I work there, Neal"

"Take some days off"

"I can't Sean really needs me these days",

"He will manage"

"Neal, it's my job to manage"

Neal tried to protest more but she stopped him, "I will call you the second something goes wrong but I need to get to work. I am just waiting for the company driver"

"We appreciate your help your help, Angie" Peter had just walked in.

"Anytime, and you just tell me if you need anything else", she smiled.

While driving the car, Peter glanced at Neal a time or two before he said, "I didn't know you were back together".

"It's a recent development" he replied shortly.

"Well, don't screw it up this time"

"Who said I screwed it up?"

"Because you always do"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who send cops to her house"

"And I told her that I was sorry but that only the last drop, so the rest of the cop was all you"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Hers, without doubt" Peter smiled.

It had been a long day for Neal, and all he found out was that Shaw was impersonated by someone else to make it look like he had left New York. They were really trying to make him look guilty but the reports were clear. Shaw had died hours before the airport footage so it could not be him. Of course, no one at the company but Angie knew this. They had to be careful because it would be anyone at this point.

He had barely opened the door when Mozzie's voice filled the room, "You got back together with Angie, and didn't even tell me?"

"It has been a very busy day. Can we please just move on? Honestly, it is quite the old news now."

"No, no. I won't say anything ...except: don't screw it up."

"Why does everyone think that I will do that?"

"It's you. Something just happen with you when it comes to girls"

"alright, fine... I won't screw it up..." He said as he poured some wine in a glass. "By the way, she was the one who left me, remember?"

"Yeah, I did not see that one coming"

"Why not?"

"She really loves you. Maybe even as much as you loved Kate if not more"

"You don't think I love her"

"I don't know, Neal. Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't see it"

"Mozzie..."

"Alright, I will help you. She loves you a lot more than you love her"

"That is not true"

"Yes, it is"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she told me"


	24. Chapter 24

Neal's eyes widened with surprise, "What?"

"When you were together, I went by the coffee show one day. Just to see if everything was okay..." Mozzie said, waving his hands in the air.

"You wanted to meet Daisy", Neal interrupted.

"Could be. Anyway, we start talking, and I might have said a few things which could indicate that she was playing you, and she just smiled and said that if anyone was playing anyone, it was you"

"She said that"

"Don't get it wrong. She wasn't accusing you. She was just saying that next time I saw you together, I should notice the way you she looked at you, and the way you looked her. And tell her, who was more in love."

"And?"

"Neal, she was more in love by far."

"You fell in love with her because you thought she was different. You saw a woman adopt a child from the street. She was a mystery... but she loves you for who you are. You are happy with her because she will never judge you. You found that out the first time, you went out with her... but she is not your type. She is not innocent like Kate. She does not have the wit of Sarah or the allure of Alex."

"Mozzie, you are ridiculous."

"I am not kidding, Neal. She knows that she loves you more... much more. She can see it but she stayed because you needed her. She told me how both Peter and I were trapping you in this image of a con artist instead of seeing that you were just man living life to the fullest. You wanted to be happy and you wanted to love and to be loved. She makes you happy for sure... but Neal, being who were, I know how rare people like her are."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't she deserve someone who can love her too?"

"Let me get this clear, you never told me this before, and now you want me to end this?"

"I didn't say that. I just thought... she was moving on. Maybe she would find someone."

Mozzie put his glass down, "We accept the love we think we deserve, and I don't think Angie knows she deserves better."

Neal was both professional and patient enough to not let this affect him for a while. He knew that it was more important to concentrate on the case, which was finally opening up for them.

"It was a three man heist, including the security guard, who happens to be a computer engineer that got the job two months before the heist." Diana rushed into the conference room with a file.

"We probably missed him while focusing on Shaw" Neal said

"You might have caught him if you were not distracted", Peter smiled

"Are you done?"

"Nowhere near, but it will do for now"

"Luckily, he doesn't know we are on to him so he is still working there", Diana smiled.

Neal had just entered June's house when he voices from the living room. Angie and Daisy were sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and cookies. They didn't noticed him until he took another step in, and then they greeted him with smile.

"June invited us over", Angie explained before he could ask.

He smiled, "I will be down in a moment".

Walking up, he saw her looking after him with a wondering gaze, and he knew that he was not hiding his mood very well. He was not upset to see her but after day with pretending, he looked forward to spend some time for himself. He took of his jacket, the tie and the hat before he went down again. By this time Daisy was sitting alone in the living room, watching cartoon while Angie was in the kitchen with June. He sat down with Daisy, who slowly moved closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder without a word, and he put an arm around her. Suddenly, he was quite happy have Daisy there and it felt as if he could not relax without her.

"I should have called you", Angie was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Neal joined her in the kitchen.

"No, you shouldn't have." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on, Neal. You can tell me if you need some time for yourself. I won't mind" She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Rough day?"

"Long day but I think that it will be worth it. Soon, Shaw's killer will be found."

"Sticking to you promise, huh?"

"It wasn't easy. Since it turned into a murder case, Peter had to play bull with another agent." Neal took her hand in his.

"What is Daisy doing?" She turned around again to continue her task.

"She is watching Edward Scissorhands."

"Edward scissorhands is on? I used to love movie. It was actually my version of a romantic movie. I thought it was so sweet and romantic, and I just hated people who said that Titanic was the best romantic movie"

"Seriously?"

"I never really liked the whole poor rich girl and romantic poor guy storyline, and by the way there was plenty of room on that door for both of them"

Neal laughed but then he just gazed at her for a while. "You are wrong", she told her gently.

"No seriously, watch the movie again."

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, "not about that". Brushed her hair back, "How can you think that I don't love you as much you love me?"

Angie narrowed her eyes, "what are you..." She suddenly stopped, realizing that those were the exact same words she had told Mozzie some time ago. "He told you?" Angie took a step back.

"He was worried about you"

Angie looked away, "Neal, I don't want to discuss this"

He grabbed her again and held her tightly, "too bad, because I do."

"Neal, stop"

"No. Not this time. You can't just go around and think that I don't love you."

"I never said that"

"Angie, I don't just need you. I want you."

"Neal, you don't understand"

"I don't need to understand, you do" He pulled her closer.

"I never meant to..."

"What? accuse of playing you?"

"I didn't mean that..."

"Yes, you did. Angie, you always keep these things inside you, and then you just disappear"

"That is not fair..."

"I know, especially because you just move away"

"Neal, ..."

"Why would even think that? What did I do? Why, Angie?"

"Neal..."

"Tell me"

"Stop", he eyes became watery

"I need to know..."

"Neal"

"Tell me!"

"Because I need to believe!" she yelled and pushed him back.


	25. Announcement

After some thoughts I have decided that it is about time to end this story. I have not been able to give my all to this story, and I am unhappy about that but I was hoping that people who have read it and want to follow it to the end could tell me what sort of ending they like.

I am more of a sad ending kind of person but I know that not everybody like that so I would prefer if people could tell if they wanted a sad ending or a happy ending.

Have a nice day


	26. Chapter 25

**Uff, sorry for the delay. I was trying to find inspiration, and it took longer than I thought. So Now it begins. The beginning of the end. I am not sure how many more chapters are left yet but I am trying to finish the story before the month end. Thank you for all who followed.**

She turned around to hide her face and control her breathing again. A tear was running down her cheek but she wiped it away.

Slowly and whispery, she began. "The only man I believed truly loved me – my father – he... he died. I lost him, Neal. And I have never had anyone else love me after that."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes, "When I look at you, Neal, I don't see a conman regardless what Mozzie and Peter may say. I see you: A man who is passionate, loving, caring and so alive, and the more I know you, the more I know that I don't deserve you because I am too afraid to live, too afraid to love and much too afraid to be loved. So how can I believe that someone like you could actually love someone like me?"

She looked away again, realizing that she had just ripped her own heart out and given it to Neal. She continued, "I can't explain it to you. If I begin to believe that you actually love me than I will not survive if I ever lose you."

Neal placed his arms around her waist and rested her head her shoulders, whispering, "But I do love you... Angie, I love you."

"Stop saying that", she pushed him away again and tried to walk away but he grabbed her upper arm, which she pushed away again. She rushed out toward the stairs with Neal behind her, trying to make her stop, but she was got to his room and locked the doors.

"Angie, open the door", Neal called.

"Just go away, Neal. Please leave me alone for now", she spoke in a low voice.

"I won't"

"Neal, please"

"I love you"

Angie skated down the door with her back, begging, "Please, Neal"

Neal sighed, "Just open the door, Angie. You won't lose me. I won't let that happen. I love you, and I have since the moment I sent you those flowers, since you accepted who I was, since you allowed me to be in Daisy's life, since you came back to. I have loved you for so long, and I keep falling in love with you again and again". He voice dropped to whisper she could barely hear, "I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. Angie Noam," he paused and lingered on her name, "I love you".

He waited for any sign or sound that she had heard him, understood him and believed him


	27. Chapter 26

Click. She had unlocked the door. He smiled slightly and opened it slowly, fearing false hope. She walked toward the balcony, slowly and hugging herself. Neal closed the door behind him and locked it before he joined her and put his arms around her.

"How did you do?" she asked in a low voice.

"Did what?" he turned her around so she faced him, brushing her hair back.

"Make me believe you."

He smiled, pulling her closer, "You have always known me best". He kissed her lightly on the lips but she was so overwhelmed that she could not return it. Instead she closed her eyes, whispering, "Why do you love me?"

"Because you are dumb enough to love me", he smirked.

She laughed briefly, "You are an amazing man, Neal Caffrey".

Neal walked forward as Angie walked until she hit the wall, and in that moment they had achieved what no other man or woman had done before. They turned back the clock to the first day Angie stood on the same balcony, and everything that had happened after vanished. Angie's hands rested on his chest while he leaned to kiss her, and for every second he grew more passionate, greedy and gentle. He was already unbuttoning her shirt but with a slow pace as she tangled her hands around his shirt to pull him closer.

She was drawing on his naked chest with her fingers while he watched her with smile because he knew that she deliberately trying to avoid his gaze. She never looked at him directly when they had made love and when she did, she would blush and quickly look away to get dressed. This time she was not going to go anywhere he was sure of it but she was not ready to look at him either so she concentrated on his chest while he gently brushed her hair back.

"I love you", Neal suddenly said.

"I know", She smiled.

He led his hand to her chin and gently forced her to look at him to kiss her. "I wish... I could give you a better life..." He took her hand in his, "I wish could give your hands some rest". He kissed it. "I wish I could be the boyfriend without attachment", he said glancing at the anklet.

She smiled, "I don't need wealth or rest to have a better life. You've already made it the best. And your freedom..." She buried herself in his embrace, " ... I only want it for you."

He sighed, "I doubt that will happen any time soon. Especially, after I ran away."

"You had to."

He held her tighter, "I know".

There was pause, which ended when Angie got up on her elbow and looked at Neal, "Maybe there is another way".

"What do you mean?"

"I did some research before I... moved away. The first time you were offered to get your freedom, you caught a big fish. If you do that again, they might reconsider the offer. I mean they did allow you to come back. You need to hand over someone they want more than you."

"I am not sure that is enough anymore"

"I think it is. You need to find someone bigger and worse", she insisted.

"Where do I find someone like that?"

"I don't know", she apologized.

He kissed her as he pulled her into his arms again but she stopped him, "Neal, I want to know more about you."

"Anything, just ask"

"I want to know about Sarah and those like her"

He smiled, "are we going to have to have the awkward ex conversation now?"

She smiled shyly, "I think it's about time"

He took her in his arms again, whispering, "I will tell you everything."


	28. Chapter 27

Angie had taken on Neal's shirt and he had made them some tea but they were still in the bed. Angie was in the corner in front of Neal, and he was observing her. "Wow", she said calmly. "You know, when you get out of that anklet, you could probably write a book about your love life and get rich".

He laughed briefly and she smiled, "I am sorry about Kate".

"I survived"

"Though, I am not sure I like Alex"

He laughed again. She paused for a moment and gazed at him. She then smiled, "but Sarah... she sounds great. Did you never thought about getting back with her? There was a chance."

"At first I couldn't go in front of her, and then..." He crawled to her, "I found you". He kissed her.

"She is beautiful though"

"So are you",

"Nowhere near her", she laughed.

"You are wrong"

"And you are blinded"

He began to unbutton the shirt, "And you are stubborn".

She pushed his hands away and got up, "I need to check on Daisy".

"She is fine. She is with June and Mozzie"

"I know but she should be in bed soon. We should go"

"Oh no", Neal jumped up from the bed and grabbed her by the waist to turn her around, "I won't let you go today". He kissed her, pushing her up a wall.

"Neal", she breathed. "We should..."

"Stay the night. I completely agree", he left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. "You can't leave today", he begged.

She smiled, "I guess I could stay tonight".

Daisy hugged Angie with warmth and then lay down on the bed again with huge smile on her face, "Can we have breakfast on the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"I don't think we can make it. You still have to go to school, and I have to go work. So we actually have to wake up early?"

"So I am being punished for the decision you made?" she looked at her disapprovingly.

Angie paused and thought about it. She tried to say something but then shut her mouth again to say something else, "I guess we could both use a little free time"

Daisy kissed her and then turned with shut eyes. Angie looked around in disbelief before she realized that Neal stood by the door with smirk on his face.

"It was a good point", Angie defended.


	29. Chapter 28

Lisa looked from Neal to Angie and then back with suspicion. Eventually Angie decided that it bothered her, "What is it?"

She observed them a bit longer before she answered, "so all is good?"

"Shouldn't it be?"

"I was just being sure", she smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Daisy suddenly put her food down with a wondering mine, "wait... Does this mean my name is Daisy Caffrey?"

The sound of a horrible cough scared her as Angie choke on her coffee. Hastily, she wiped her mouth and forced a smile as she answered, "no, Daisy. It does not change your name"

Lisa hid a smile and clearly Daisy knew exactly what she had done because she smiling too. Angie glanced at Neal who seemed to join in on the joke rather than being affected by it. She sighed to him, "please don't encourage her"

She had barely sat down when Sean came running to her desperate and panicking, "Ms. Noam, what is going on? Why have FBI arrested another security guard. You must known. Something seems to be completely wrong. What is going on?"

Angie did not understand half of it but she stood up and went to his side, "I am sorry, Mr. Kane. But I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"This gives no sense. First Shaw and now this. They made another arrest"

"Mr. Kane, you should be happy. This mean that they have made a break in the case."

"This is no good publicity"

"I guess not"

She glanced at him, "but this means that the painting will come back"

She nodded with his face buried in his hands, "I believe that is the only comfort now."

He walked away as quickly as he came.

"You really don't know anything, huh?" Angie turned around and looked into Jake's dark eyes, which were fixed on her.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Well, you are friend with the right people."

She narrowed her eyes, "If you have some things to say then why don't you say it?"

"I was just wondering what this new arrest is about?"

"Well, in case you forgot. I might know some from FBI but that doesn't make me one?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Why are you getting so accusing?"

She was about to sit down but he grabbed her upper arm, "I am just worried. This is not good business."

"Then you should have hired a better security guard", she pushed his arm away harshly.

"Come on, Angie. You know we care about you" he took a step closer, "Dad probably thinks Daisy as one of his own. Don't we even deserve a little honesty?"

"I am honest"

He sighed and then left her but she could not shake off his insisting efforts.

"You should be careful with him", it was not a joke. Neal meant it, which seemed odd. She looked at the mobile in her hand with narrowing eyes.

"I am not afraid of him. "

"I am not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?" She asked

"I don't know. He is always so clingy."

She smiled, "is that jealousy, I hear".

"Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

"I don't know", she joked.

Daisy glanced at her with a smirk and Angie gestured her to be silent as she gave her the keys to open the apartment's door.

"Why don't you come here and say that?"

She smiled shyly, "I think I will pass".

She threw her bag on the couch and sat down beside it when she realized that someone else was calling. "Someone else is calling".

"Let it ring"

"I need to pick it up"

"Angie..."

"bye, Neal..."

"Angie..."

She hung with a laugh and then picked up the second call. She barely managed to say hello before Jake interrupted her, "Angie, I need you. Please, help me."


	30. Chapter 29

To meet Jake in a deserted street in the middle of the night near the docks was definitely crossing limits but he was desperate and she could hear clearly. She had never heard him like that, and she had always been known keeping his cool even when yelled at him. She hated doing this and thought about calling Sean but since his own son had not done it, she decided she could no either.

"Angie?" Jake's voice called from one the boats as he emerged from one of the cabins.

She released a sigh of annoyance, "Jake, what are doing? Why did you call me here?"

"We need to talk. It is warmer here", he gestured her to come on the boat

"No", she took a step back and crossed her arms, "I am not here to be comfortable. Just tell me so I can go home to my daughter"

He buried his head in the hands, "You don't understand. You need to be honest. Just tell me everything and nothing will happen".

Angie frowned, "Tell you what?"

"What does the FBI know?"

"What?"

"Just tell me what they know about the stealing"

"I don't know", she said loudly.

"Don't lie to me"

"Are you insane?"

His hand was shaking as it rose and pointed at her, revealing a gun she did not notice before. "Tell me"

"Why would I know?" she asked without taking her eyes of the gun.

"You are with that guy. Neal, isn't it? You spend time with him. He would tell you"

"It is an ongoing investigation. They can't talk about to anyone. Just put the gun down!" Angie wanted to run when he came closer but she knew that he would not have any patience with that at all. When he was close enough, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the boat. Pushing her up the wall to the cabin with the gun pointed to her heart. "I like you, Angie. You are smart, kind and beautiful...", his fingers brushed her hair back, which made her look away in disgust.

"...but I will hurt you. I can't afford to go jail"

A sudden realization caused Angie to look at him again. Although it was quite obvious, her mind was only beginning to understand that he was involved. "What did you do?", she asked, shakily.

"I was in debt and they wanted the painting."

"Who wanted it?"

"Some very bad people who likes very expensive paintings"

"Why would you do that to you own father? Do you not know how happy he was when you came to the company?"

"I only came because they needed a man on the inside."

"And you blamed Shawn for it."

"It needed to become an open-shut case, and everything was going as planned until they start poking around other places... Did you tell them something?"

"You are insane, Jake"

"Just tell me what they know, and then you can walk"

"You really think I am stupid enough to believe that! You have just confessed to a crime, and as freaking paranoid as you are, you are never going to let me go."

"Smart girl, you got there" a third voice with an accent of rough consonants interrupted their conversation. He came out of the cabin and shot a chilly smile to her before putting a hand on Jake's shoulders.

"She will talk to me. Just give five minutes", Jake said with a tone desperation.

"Nah, Mate. She is too much for you to handle. Step back"

Jake did as ordered, and the mysterious came into the light. Pale skin, brown hair trimmed to scalp and a pointy nose leaned forward as blue eyes wandered to her collar bone and further down.

"Listen, we need to know..." his fingers slid down her chin and followed the line of shirt, "... what the FBI knows. It is very important that we can plan our future accordingly.

"I don't know anything. They don't talk to me about it!" Angie snapped.

Suddenly he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, "Just say what you know because if you don't make yourself useful for this, I might have to find some other way of using you". His smile widened as his fingers slid beneath the shirt.

She tried to push him away but he pushed her back. Reluctantly, she began, "They found Shaw. He was murdered, and they know that he didn't do it".

The stranger nodded, "well they are right."

Jake took a step forward and whispered, "She told us. We can let her go now"

The man laughed, "Oh, no. We can never let her go. You made this too messy, Jakey. But..." he leaned in and placed a hand under her chin, "... if she plays her card right, she can stay alive".


	31. Chapter 30

The screen lit up as the phone began vibrating aggressively. Unhappily, but dutifully, Neal picked it up. He turned around to glance at the clock. _1:12_. It was either extremely important or completely unnecessary.

"Hello?"

"Neal", Daisy's fragile and low voice alarmed him immediately.

"Daisy, what's wrong?"

"I am waiting for Angie. She is late. She promised she would be home quickly but it has almost been two hours"

"What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"It was Jake. He called her and asked her to meet him. She said she was going to the docks to meet him. I don't like it, Neal. It doesn't feel right."

She was right. It felt wrong to him too, and he was sure that it was not just the irritation. She had gone too suddenly.

"Daisy, who is with you?"

"Our neighbour Mrs. Lowell"

"Good. Don't worry, Dais. I will find here. You go to sleep."

Of course she was going to worry, and she had already lost her parents once. She was not taking the risk of losing another one. Neal knew that. He got up and called Peter, expecting him to oppose, which he did briefly, but it was only briefly because he knew too that Angie would never leave for this long when Daisy was home with someone else than Lisa.

"It is still out of your reach, Neal. You shouldn't go."

"Don't bother, Peter" there was a note of warning in his voice, and Peter knew that there was nothing more he could do. While Angie was not the woman anyone expected to see with Neal, she was the woman he loved more passionately than any other he had been with. He had promised her his life, and he fully intended on having her life too.

"I am just saying that you should be prepared. She is remarkable woman but the evil of big companies might be greater. She might be spy for Sean Kane.", Mozzie warned with straight face, sitting in the middle backseat.

"Is this supposed to be helpful?" Neal asked, glancing at Peter who drove in silence.

"I think it is helping him"

"I just don't understand why she even went to see him", Neal looked out of the window.

"She likes to help"

"She could have done that in the morning", Neal snapped.

"Apparently, it was urgent."

Neal rolled his eyes but sighed with a sense of relief when he saw the first boats by the docks. He was almost out of the door before the car stopped. All three men rushed around silently until a low noise of disturbance sounded somewhere in the dark. It was difficult to find the source first but the sound a motor and people talking became clearer to more close they got to the end. It was two men but Mozzie and Neal recognized Jake's voice, even if it was not as joyful and confident as it used to be.

Hiding behind a another boat, they watched Jake begging. The other man, which clearly gave an impression of something rotten, laughed it off, patted him on the back and waved him off, dismissingly. Peter was glad that he had called Jones and asked him to come because by the look of this man, they were going to need backup.

"Where is Angie?" Mozzie asked, worried.

"She must be on the boat. The lights are on", concluded.

"I am going after her", Neal was about to leave when Peter grabbed him.

"For god sake, Neal. Don't rush into it. We don't know if there are more."

"Angie is there, that is all I need to know!"

"She doesn't deserve this!" Jake voice interrupted them.

The other man was walking back to the boat while Jack was desperately yelling after him.

"Be quite, Jakey! I am doing her a favour. She will like it."

Jake tried to go after him but stopped abruptly when the man pointed his gun at him, "You had your chance, mate. Now it is my turn."

Neal glanced at Peter angrily, "Can I go now?"

"You can run now!"

All three men stood and raced down as Peter pulled out his duty gun. They were in the shadows and invisible for a moment which meant that they were not seen before the door to cabin was shut. Jake took a step back, tumbled with his gone but by that time, Peter had him at point. Without words, he gestured Jake to put down the gun and step aside.

A scream sounded from inside. "Get off me!"

Neal did not wait another second.


	32. Chapter 31

**Alright, so I promised this would end at the end of January and now it is April. Save to say, I am not good with deadlines. I am going to stop making promises about the ending, but I am determined to finish the story instead of leaving it hanging. I am near it but there are still some chapters. Anyways I hope there are still some readers out there even if the show is ... I can't even say it. You know what I mean.**

Angie heard the door and suddenly the man was pushed off her.

"Neal!" She almost jumped into arms and held him so tight that it could break his neck if she was stronger.

He took her in his arms but briefly held her at a distance to examine her and wipe the little tear of relief from her cheek. Peter came in soon after with gun pointed at the man who now stood and was about to attack back but stopped immediately at the sight of Peter.

"Good call, pall", he said calmly with a half grin.

"They were calling someone", Angie looked from Neal to Peter. Jones had just joined them and sighed at the sight of Jake and the stranger in handcuffs, and the tape over their mouth which might not be legal but it was necessary for Neal.

"They asked them to come here"

Neal and Jones exchanged a look, "Should we call for more?"

"Probably", Peter replied coolly.

"But we are not going to?"

"Give Diana a call but they won't be here till it is too late"

"Well, no matter what happens, they will still be here to catch the bad guys" Jones answered as her took the phone up.

Angie pulled closer to Neal, "Jake cheated his own father for the painting. He is working with some criminal group who owns a casino in the city but I don't which one or who is involved."

Neal placed a hand beneath her chin and sealed her lips with his thumb, "Don't worry. We will get them". He leaned forward to kiss her briefly with sad eyes, "you need to go now".

"What? No, I am not leaving you."

"Angie, you need to go home. Daisy is waiting for you."

"I can't leave without you. I won't."

"You need to be safe."

"I can't be without knowing that you are"

Peter walked in, "drop it, Neal. She is not leaving without you", he turned his gaze to Angie, "but you are not staying here either. You can hide behind the other boats and tell Diana where to find us".

Angie was about to protest but Peter stopped her with a raised hand, "you can stay out there or not at all".

She nodded unwillingly and Neal took her hand to lead her outside, pulling her further and further away until she stopped and refused to go any longer. "I am not leaving without you"

He sighed, "So god damn stubborn"

"No one asked you to fall in love with me", she murmured

"I could say the same for you", Neal said, taking her in his arms.

She looked him in the eyes, "I need you to be safe"

"I promised you that you would never lose me. I meant it"

The headlights were pointed right at the boat when they were shut off and four men got out from the black SUV. They were stalking down to the white boat, looking around as if they were looking from someone. The tallest man with the deepest voice spoke, "Where are they?"

"The light is on inside. You know how Freddy can be. He is probably doing the girl".

Angie shivered in horror as she thought how true that sentence would be if not, she was rescued. She had to keep her hand close to her mouth, just in case she felt the urge to scream or to make some noise. Grinning, laughing and casually talking, they got on the boat and opened the door to unleash hell.

Yellings, sounds of shot and the thump of men falling was so loud that Angie feared it would wake the entire city. She had kneeled down to avoid looking at the scene, knowing that it would only add to the anxiety. The heavy breathing stopped as she blocked the air out, to hear the motor of another car. _Thank God, Diana, must be here already!_

She looked up again but the black car that was pulling up to the SUV did not seem to be one of an agent. More men were coming and the boys were outnumbered.


	33. Chapter 32

Neal hid on the deck and had one gun, just in case, though he truly hated guns. He was hoping that it would be done without shooting but he knew that men like these always pulled the gun when they were under attack. It had been their first instinct, and two of them were down when the two other gave up. However, their surrender were still met with guns, from behind where five other men reached them with heavy firing that caused Peter and Jones to shut the door

"What are the chances that Diana will get her soon and with enough people to get them down?" Peter asked, counting his bullets. Jones threw him a gun so they both carried to.

"They are trying to keep it quite but luckily there will be no traffic this hour. We underestimated the situation. We should run with the tails between our legs." Jones replied, refilling his gun.

"We would have lost them", Peter reminded.

Two shots were fired, and Peter opened the door immediately and fired two, not realizing that in their effort to get the guys down in front of them, their attention was taken from the two men behind them. Freddy had gotten loose.

He went for the guns in Peter's hand, which was a big task than expected at first. They struggled, blinding Jones from making a clear shot, as he also had to keep another eye on Jake, who was still sitting down but in position of a possible attack like a bull seeing red.

The sound of shots was still audible outside of the door, and this time it seemed to come from both ways. Two men against Neal alone, with this in his mind, Peter decided to take a risk.

He suddenly let go of the guns, making Freddy tumble back on the floor. He used that second to get the upper hand and kicked him in the side, forcing him to lose focus so he could punch him and get both guns out of his hands.

If Jake had not terrified himself, he would know that now would be a good time to attack Jones since he was completely distracted by what just happened.

"If I hadn't seen it..." he bagan.

Peter knocked Freddy out, making sure that he could not pull another trick on them, before he slowly open the door to the deck, still on his knees, and shot three times, hitting both men in the leg. They tumbled down, and then..._ sirens. Thank God! Sirens!_

"You could have waited", Diana said with suppressed anger. Staring from one to the other and then to Jones, who she seemed to be most disappointed at.

"It was too risky. They would have gotten away, and it was not a chance to let go", Peter defended.

"Where is Angie?" Neal asked, not caring about the danger that they had overcome.

"What do you mean?" Diana lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you not see her? She was just there!"

She frowned, "there was no one else here, Neal."

Peter and Neal exchanged a look.

"She wouldn't just have gone home, Peter"

"I know."

Peter glanced at Freddy who was now being led to the police car. Following his gaze, Neal suddenly went after him, and no one tried to stop him. He pushed the officer out of the way and grabbed Freddy by the collar, smashing him to the car.

"Where is Angie?" He yelled.

Freddy didn't seem to understand at first. He looked from Peter to Angie, and then back. When he finally understood, a smirk slowly emerged. "The girl? I wouldn't know. Didn't you send her home? It can be dangerous to leave a girl alone in the middle of the night. And I am not even the worst animal in the jungle."

"Who took her?" Neal smashed back at the car again.

He leaned forward, "I don't know. I was with you, remember?"

"You are lying!" Neal was about to smash him again when Peter got in between and pulled him aside. "No, Peter, he knows!"

"I don't think he does. Listen, we are going to find her but right now we need to be sure that she is not home. Call Daisy and find out."

"She wouldn't leave without me"

"We need to be sure"

"Peter ..."

"Neal. Call Daisy"

Reluctantly, he began to dial, praying that Peter was right, though, he knew that he was not, and Neal suspected that Peter knew that himself. Suddenly the screen lit up with a unknown number. He glanced at Peter, who gestured him to pick it up.

"Hello"

For a moment there were only low moans but then her voice came through. "Neal..." She breathed heavily, "the car crashed."


	34. Chapter 33

They were the last to be on the scene. Ambulances and police cars had already surrounded the street corner where a black sedan had crashed into a wall. Neal ran forward, only to be stopped by an officer. "Sorry, Sir"

"I know her!"

"FBI, Peter Burke, this is our case", he declared with the badge.

The officer glanced at them both before allowing them to pass. Neal ran forward to the car where they had just taken out the second person in the car. A young woman was carried to the ambulance with blood dripping down. He rushed to her side, "Wait! I know her!"

She was completely unconscious, and Neal was pushed back by one of them the men around her, "I am sorry, sir. She needs immediate treatment. We have to take her to the hospital now!"

Neal watch them drive away as he stood, frozen in a moment of the possibility that this was the last time he would see her alive.

"What happened?" Peter whispered as Diana finally joined them in the Hospital where Peter and Neal had waited since they arrived. It was critical, as the doctor had told them before going in, and it remained so.

"She crashed the car", Diana glanced at Neal before she continued, "By the look of it, she pulled the steering wheel so the car crashed... She called from his phone... They obviously didn't get far"

Neal sat down in distress, "Why would she do that?"

"She was getting away. She's a clever girl, Neal. She knew that she couldn't let this go too far. She was abducted by the Kenny Long, who happens to be the brother..."

"Gerald Long", Peter finished for her. "He is a big fish in the gambling sea..."

"And he doesn't know how bad this has gotten for him", Diana smirked. "We know where he is. Kenny wouldn't speak but Jake open up like a gossip magazine."

Peter glanced back at Neal, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Go, Peter. Bring him in", Neal nodded.

He had not imagined that it would have been worse to wait alone. When Peter left, Neal was relieved to be alone without his comforting but then everything became louder. There were times when he thought someone told him that she was dead. Other times it was as if he could hear the long tone of a flatline from the heart monitors, and every time he fell back in the chair, trying to catch his breath.

_"__I will never leave you, Angie Noam"_. His own words were beginning to haunt him in the silence. He had promised this to her when they got back together, and he had never thought that it would be necessary to get such a promise from Angie. He had always thought that he, at some point in life, would be in that room while everyone he loved would stand here, praying for him.

"_The more I know you, the more I know that I don't deserve you because I am too afraid to live, too afraid to love and much too afraid to be loved"_, she had told him this when he confronted her. Would she be too afraid to fight now? Would she fight to live? Would she fight to be with him again?

_"__I am sorry about Kate"_, she had looked him straight in the eyes and apologized. Was she to suffer the same fate?

He buried his face in his hands, mumbling, "you can't leave me, Angie. You can't leave me".

Concussion, lost of blood and shards of glass that had cut through her chest. The doctor had not said anything about her chances to live so when Elisabeth, Mozzie and Daisy rushed toward him, he had nothing to tell him. He glanced at them, "I don't know".

"She is strong, Neal" Elisabeth put a hand on his shoulders. Daisy stared at him with big watery eyes, waiting for him to say something. He couldn't and repeated, "I don't know".

"They got him", Mozzie interrupted. "Gerald Long. Peter called me. They have him now. They shot some of his guards in the way in and caught him doing business with other scum, who decided to turn on Gerald the moment they caught him."

"Good", Neal wished he could show more enthusiasm but his heart was occupied by Angie only.

"Was I too late?" Daisy looked down on the floor.

"No, Daisy, you weren't. You were right, and you saved her" Neal took her in his arms and stroke her hair back, "You saved Angie", he whispered to her between sobs.


	35. Chapter 34

*****I am not dragging this out anymore. The next chapter is final, hope you will follow and have a nice day**

Neal had noticed it too. Peter's happiness was evident but there was a sense of concern as well, which could only mean that there was something on his mind, and Neal was not going to like it. He stroke Angie's hair back and left her with Daisy.

"What is it, Peter?"

Peter smiled sadly, "an opportunity to catch the impossible".

"Who?"

"Pink Panthers"

Neal's jaw dropped, "the painting was for the Pink Panthers?"

"We found plenty more at his place."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It is an undercover operation."

Neal glanced back at the room Angie was in, "It will be too dangerous for them, won't it?"

"If they find out, they might try to use them"

"They will kill them. The pink panthers don't kill you for betrayal. They make you wish that they had. They will come after all of you, Peter."

"You need to make sure that they don't figure it out then".

"What should I tell her?"

"The truth"

"I promised her she wouldn't lose me"

"It is our only chance"

"I want something in return"

"What?"

Neal looked back at Peter's astonished face, "I want something in return."

"Exactly, what do you want?"

"An ironclad deal"

"Neal..."

"I want my freedom, Peter. I give you the pink panthers, and you give me my freedom"

Peter sighed, "I don't know if I can get that done, Neal. You have become an important asset, and they won't let you go. You already ran once."

"I have done more than just run, Peter. I have been a part of every one of your biggest case."

"And what will happen once you are on the street?"

"You don't really think that I will return to my old life after everything we have been through"

"I know you still get the thrill of it, and your job at FBI keeps that under control"

"I am smart enough to find another passion"

"Are you?"

Neal smiled, "Peter, I want my freedom. I want Angie to have all of me without this attachment to the FBI!"

Peter nodded, "fine. I will get it done. But what are you going to tell Angie?"

"The truth. I can't see her until this is completely over"

"Will she wait for you?"

"She has so far"

Peter exhaled in frustration, "I am sorry, Neal".

"If I get my freedom, it will be worth it".

The light was too strong. She shut her eyes again and kept them close until she felt ready confront the light again. Everything was white at first, and then colours began to appear with voices. She turned her head to the side and met the worried expression of Neal.

"Hey strangers", she whispered weakly.

"Hey" he leaned down to kiss her.

"What happened?"

"You crashed a car into a wall"

"How bad was it?"

"The car is completely destroyed but the wall seems to be holding".

"Stupid wall", Angie smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like I've crashed into wall"

Neal laughed briefly and then caressed her gently. She closed her eyes and open them again, "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I don't care about anything else right now"

"Neal, come on. What is going on?"

He sighed and smiled, "I have an assignment."

"And?"

"It is dangerous"

"Isn't it always?"

"I can't see you"

"What?"

"I can't see while I am doing this"

"What is this about exactly?"

"I have to go undercover, and I can't let them find out about you."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know"

"Neal, you are not an agent. You are not suppose to do their jobs"

"Angie, I have to do this."

"Neal..."

Neal grabbed her hand and continued, "Just trust me. This is important. If I get this done, it could mean everything for us"

"What does that even mean?"

"I will come back to you, the second it is over."

Her eyes began to water as she pulled herself back from him, "What if you never come back?"

"I will"

"If something happens to you..."

"I will always come back to you"

"I love you, Neal", Angie answered defeated by her own love.

He leaned down to kiss her again, "I love you, Angie".


	36. Chapter 35 - the beginning of the end

**Alright, I said that this chapter is the last but there is another one. Tying the story up took more than I thought it would, so now there is one extra chapter but technically there more like part one and part two... There is no more for me to tell. I apologize for this horrible waiting time between every chapter... I wish I had been better to commit to it but with all the other shows I watch, it was difficult to focus. I have been thinking about this ending for a while... This is also my farewell to the series since I had not really accepted that it had ended. I am now saying goodbye with the following chapters, and I hope that you will be satisfied with it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>7 months later<span>_

"Daisy, honey, can you bring me my tablet?" Angie yelled without taking her eyes of the smartphone. Another missed call from Sean flashed in the corner of the screen but she was only concerned with the white box with Lisa's e-mail: "The Contract for Espresso House". Sean had called a thousand times in the last seven months to apologize for Jake's behaviour, and he was convinced that Angie had not forgiven him since she refused his new job offer. After some months, she began to think that Mozzie was right. Sean was not concerned about Angie but that she would sue him or the company for endangering her.

Of course, she was not interested in that at all. She had her own plans with Lisa, and they were now taking over the coffee shop... Well technically they were doing a lot more than that. They were colluding with Monsiuer Adrian from the flower shop across the street. After hearing that Angie had been in an accident, he had come over to give her the yellow roses, which Neal always ordered. That was the beginning of their new business plan.

When Adrian announced that he was closing his shop, Angie felt a deep sting of pain, which quickly resulted into a new idea. According to Lisa, The owner of Espresso House was thinking of selling the place and go on an early pension. It all happened too quickly but nevertheless it seemed to be perfect. Everything just went smoothly. Adrien sold his place and moved in to the coffee shop – it was now a coffee and flower shop. Lisa and Angie would Pay Adrien 5 % of their business as he elegantly decorated their coffee shop with flowers, further than that they gave him a little boot inside the shops for selling flowers. They had already put in on a trial, and it was a success. The Espresso owner almost considered, staying after that but Adrien was loyal and refused to do business with anyone else.

"Here you go, Angie", Daisy handed her the silver tablet with giant smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I saw the mail!"

"What have I told you about snooping around my things?"

"It was literally flashing on your tablet! I couldn't just turn my eyes off."

Angie stared at her with dissatisfaction, "Either your excuses are getting really bad or really good"

"I can believe we are buying it! I can have pastry for lunch every day."

"In your dreams!" Angie snorted. "just give me tablet. I still have to show my lawyer the contract, so don't get your hopes up"

"Is that really a good thing to tell a ten year old?" Daisy asked angrily.

"Well, I didn't think a ten year old would be interested in boys either, so clearly I need to higher my expectation."

"It was one kiss, Angie." Daisy rolled her eyes, tired of having this conversation again.

"It was the last kiss!" Angie announced determined.

Before Daisy could protest, the door bell rang, allowing Angie to leave this conversation with the upper hand. Daisy crossed her arms, "you are beginning to sound more and more like a dictator."

"Good! It means I am doing my job right", Angie shot back with a proud smile

Angie looked through the peak hole before she opened the door with quick move and hugged Peter with all her strength. "What a pleasant surprise!" She then moved on to Elisabeth, who stood right beside him. "I haven't seen your guys since last week. You just left so suddenly, Peter."

"There was some trouble at work", he replied shortly.

Angie's smile faded a little, "is everything okay?"

"I haven't had a good night sleep since that day. Trust me when I say, I might be the definition of a Zombie right now"

Angie laughed as she took Elisabeth's jacket to hang it. She expected that Peter was going to do the same but he showed no intention of it. "We won't stay for long", he finally explained.

"Oh, why not? I've made dinner. Eat with us".

"No, honey" Elisabeth glanced at her husband. "He doesn't mean me and him. He means him and you."

Angie looked at them both, confused. "Where am I going?"

"I will take care of Daisy", Elisabeth continued.

"What is this about?"

There was a moment of silence and then Peter sighed mildly, "We got The Pink Panthers"

Angie paused to let this in. "You got them?" She confirmed.

"We got them."

"When?"

"Today. This entire week has been intense."

"Is that why you left last week?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure? You have been wrong before, Peter. Four months ago, you told me that it would be over soon."

"I am sorry"

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be sure", Angie was tearing up.

"Things were complicated then, Angie" Peter explained, embarrassed. "But now, we got them all. It is over, for good".

"For good", Angie repeated, letting it sink in.

"We are late, Angie. Come with me."

She first turned around to kiss Daisy, "I will be home soon".

"He is back, isn't he?" Daisy asked with a small voice that seemed to be afraid of hoping that this would be true.

"I love you, Daisy", Angie replied and then mechanically followed Peter to car.

They drove in silence. They arrived in silence. June's home was empty and dark but a dim light came from some room upstairs.

"It's upstairs. I will be with Elisabeth and Daisy", Peter said and left without waiting for an answer.

It was difficult to say whether it was a dream or a nightmare. For each step she took, her pounding heart seemed to grow louder and louder until all she could only hear the deep breaths and her own chest cracking from the punches of a desperation. She gently pushed the door open until the light of hundreds candles froze her in a position of awe. Every corner of the room was lightened but the table was arranged with both light rose petals. A box with a red ribbon and a folded piece of paper awaited her.

She carefully stepped forward and decided to read the letter first:

_In my dreams, you were always in this... only this._

She untied the ribbon and took the lid off. For a second she thought it was just the light that deceived her eyes but no... There was nothing but a silky black blanket, long enough to make a dress.

She stared at it for a while and then slowly walked to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, and tied her hair (which had grown quite a bit in the past couple of months) in a wavy and messy knot. Slowly, she rolled the blanket around her and then tied the two loose ends together so it would not fall down. She glanced down her chest where tattooed letters tangled together to spell one name: _Neal_. She had gotten it four months ago but it still felt strangely new... It was so unlike her, and yet there was nothing else she wanted to do more.

She returned to the living room but quickly noticed that something else was waiting for her in the balcony. The doors were opened, and the candles were arranged in a path to the little round table where two other boxes were waiting for here. She did not open them. Instead she stared at them as if they were a poisoning blessing. She did not dare to move because suddenly all sounds returned to her. The heart had stopped. The weather became colder, and her lungs exhaled every trace of air from her body. Now, it was the world around her that had frozen.


	37. Chapter 36 - The Final Chapter

**It is the final chapter now. No more to tell from me... I really want to thank people who gave this a shot and especially those who commented since you are the reason I kept writing. Your comments were really helpful. I apologize for poor writing. Sometimes I had to force myself through a chapter, and then it was difficult to do it probably. Once again thank you, and I would be very happy if you would tell what you thought of this chapter. Keep it real, people! Lots of love.**

* * *

><p>"Funny enough, I always thought that when I saw you again, I would not be able to keep my hands off you, but now... I could just stare at you for a thousand year and still not think that it was enough"<p>

One perfect tear dropped from her eye as his voice caressed her entire being into a maddening harmony. She briefly closed her eyes, "Had we but World enough, and Time, This coyness, were no crime".

"Andrew Marvell, To his Coy Mistress", she could hear the struggle in his voice.

"I always thought that when you would come back, I would never let you go again but now... I am afraid to turn around."

"why?"

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "What if this is nothing but a dream?"

"I am really here, Angie. I came back."

"What if you are just an illusion?"

"I am not"

"You could be lying"

"I came back, and I am all yours now... Open the box".

She looked down and reached toward the first box, open the lid and then paused. Another tear dripped as she took up Neal's anklet, which was now no longer attached to him.

"I have my freedom", he said. "I am done with the FBI." Angie could hear him approach her with cautious steps.

"I had a miscarriage" she blurted out, choking on her words.

There was a pause but then he got closer, "I know, Angie. I wanted to run away from everything right then. I tried... I really tried."

"Four months ago... I didn't know before it was too late but... I think it was boy..."

"Angie..."

"You never came back... you just left after that day in the hospital... I thought I had more time"

"We had to act quickly"

"I wanted to call him Peter... I thought it was suiting..."

"I wanted to come back... I couldn't run away before I got all of them... they would have found all of you..."

"I didn't know what to say to Daisy..."

"Angie, please listen"

"I didn't know how you were... No one would tell me"

"I tried everything..."

"There was a lot of blood... I didn't understand, and then suddenly I was pregnant and empty"

Finally, Neal reached her and put his hand around her, still facing her back. Suddenly, her breathes quicken as if someone had hold, her under water and then let go. She began to cry more when his lips touched her shoulder, whispering, "I am so sorry. I tried... I really tried... but I am here now, and I am only yours."

"Why did they let you go?" Angie whispered.

"It wasn't easy. There was yelling, manipulation and threats... I guess they finally realized that they couldn't hold me any longer. This was my one chance with you, Angie. I couldn't fail." His hands began to pull her closer to him.

"So what happens now?"

"Open the second box"

She eyes fell down to the unopened box but she did not move before Neal said, "please". Carefully, she leaned forward to open the lid, which immediately caused her to claps a hand over her mouth. Within the box was a much smaller grey box, open. The shine diamonds was not compromised by the darkness. The candles and the moon were in perfect sync with the ring as it sat there like a museum piece.

Slowly Neal's grip loosened as he walked around her to look her straight in the eyes. Those blue eyes had not changed a bit. He was tired. He could barely stand up. His hair had grown. He was even limping. Nevertheless, with a sympathetic smile on his face - his eyes looked at her as they always did when he was about to kiss her. Angie's skin was tingling under his gaze and her entire body sighed by the comfort of his, which gradually moved up her arms and stopped at her chin.

"You are even more beautiful than I remembered"

Tears were dripping down her face again, "You came back".

"I swore I would", he smiled.

With sudden move she pushed herself into his arms, holding his as if she never intended to let go. When his lips touched her shoulder, she slightly pushed herself back, only to push her lips to his. Her hands caressed his face as he held her by the waist, pulling her closer. Their breaths and their bodies were threatening to become one with violent passion... And then Neal stopped. The taste of salt water had forced him to open his eyes. Angie's tears were washing her face from all the grief she had to keep in, and his single touch boiled it all to the surface.

He brushed a strain of her hair back, "I never want to leave you again". He turned around to pick up the ring and looked back with, swallowing nervously. In all this time Angie could do nothing but to look at him with all the hopelessness in the world.

"I am sorry", he began. "I am sorry that I left without telling you. I am sorry that you were worried about me. I am sorry that I couldn't be there when you needed me the most. I am sorry that I wasn't there when you lost our baby. I am sorry that I drove you to tattoo my name"

Angie laughed, which finally gave Neal the courage to take her hand in his own, "I am sorry that you had to through all this because of me, and alone." He took a step closer and raised a hand to her lips, gently caressing them, as he continued, "but if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making up for it."

Neal swallowed again and went down on one knee, "Angel Noam, will you marry me?"

Choking on her own tears, she nodded, joyously. "Yes, Neal George Caffrey. I will marry you". She kneeled down to him and kissed him before he carefully placed the ring on her finger.

"Daisy will freak out when she hears this", Angie said looking at the ring.

"She already knows. I had to ask for permission after all".

Angie looked up, shocked, "when did you ask her?"

"Before I left", Neal smiled. "I knew I wanted to marry you the day they drove you to the hospital... I was going to ask you then... but I thought it would be better to wait."

"You were afraid that something would happen to you", She said.

"It would be easier to lose a boyfriend that to lose fiancé"

Angie laughed, "My god, Neal... Don't you understand? You were right. You will always come back to me" She kissed him again, longer than before and she could feel his body responding to her touch. His hands were making the claims his eyes had dreamed for months. She was smoothly unbuttoning his shirt and he slowly lifted her from the floor, walking toward the bedroom.

When they reached the bed, Neal put her down but their lips only parted when he carefully slipped his hand beneath the silky blanket that obediently made way for him. She moaned when his hands reached her wait and continued to move upward. Neal's lips had made their way down her shoulder and were going further down as another moan escaped Angie's lips.

When the blanket seemed to crumble under the pressure of his hand, she quickly grabbed his face and pulled it to her own as if the intensity was proving to be too much for her. Neal smirked and kissed her, "I love you, Angie"

Her finger slid down to his lips, "I love you too, Neal".


End file.
